The Forgotten Hero
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Betrayed by his friends and the one he loves, Slade offers the broken Phantom a chance of revenge to all the injustice he suffered. Watch as Danny Phantom takes on the world, as a criminal. Rated M for violence, gore, languages, lemons, etc. One-side DannyxRaven, One-sided RobStar. DannyxStarfirexHarem
1. Chapter 1

**I am so stress, so I decided to make a new story to relieve stress. Hope you like it. By the way, I'm TheBlackTitan, so bwuahaha! Also, some of the scenes are gonna have gore on it, so don't read if you can't stomach it. It's M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I do, they would still be showing.**

Prologue: Path to Darkness

He didn't know how long he was chained there on the cold, metal wall. His one arm hanging uselessly while the stump that used to be his left arm was wrapped tightly by a bloody cloth. His once vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless, well, one of them at least. The other one was taken out of his head to be studied.

His skinny body was riddled with scars and wounds that seemed to show that he was cut open multiple times. The floor below him was covered with dried blood, both green and red. His hair was longer and shaggier than it originally was.

His name is Danny Phantom, former member of the Teen Titans. He was currently in the headquarters of the Guys in White, accused of stealing a rare magical artifact. He was taken down by his own team and was sent to the GiW, where he suffered endless experiments and tortures.

It's been so long since then that Danny forgot the reason he was sent there. All he knew was that he was innocent. He didn't steal anything. He wasn't a thief. He didn't even know what that artifact was. With that in mind, he was sure his friends would realized he was innocent and would come and get him.

He waited and waited for days for them to come. But they didn't.

Coughing a bit through his dry throat, he suddenly heard the alarms blaring and men shouting. There was a lot of explosions and screams. But he just ignored them. He stopped caring long ago.

He heard the light tapping of foot prints going towards his cage. He saw a shadow across the floor, causing him the slightly look up and saw a familiar face.

"Look at yourself," he said. "To think that the great Danny Phantom would become so pathetic."

"…"

"Betrayed by the one he calls his friends," the man continued. "I have never seen something so amusing."

"…"

"Do you want to be free?"

Danny looked up a bit, his eyes widening. Free. The one thing desired when he entered this prison. The man noticed this and smirked as he opened the cage. He walked forward and destroyed the chains that was holding him. Danny looked at his freed arm and looked at Slade.

"If you want to see the outside again, then come with me and become my apprentice," Slade said as he offered a hand.

Danny stared at the gloved hand with a dull eye. Outside, he was dead, but inside, a tiny spark was on his mind, which was slowly becoming a fire of determination. A chance. A chance to be a free. A chance to get back at this betrayal. A chance to start a new life, even as a criminal.

As he was about to take the hand, he remembered how it all started.

**Cliffy! I know it's short, but I only did it to release some stress. This is an AU, so I won't explain on how he joined the Teen Titans or what happened to his family. Well, time to get back to school work. Smell ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, TBT here working on the second chapter of the story. This story has been on my mind for months, so I'm pretty happy that I started writing it. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Before the Fall

_Flashback…_

Danny was sitting on the roof of Titan's Tower, sighing. He looked at the setting sun, fingering the small box on his hand.

"Are you alright, friend Danny?" a voice said from behind.

Danny turned and saw a pretty girl with long, red hair, orange skin, and emerald green eyes.

"Hey Star," Danny said with a small grin as Starfire sat next to him.

"Did Raven rejected you again?" Starfire asked as Danny pocketed the box.

"You could say that," Danny said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Danny never told anyone this, but he has feelings for Raven ever since the two were stranded in the Ghost Zone, thanks to Skulker. Since then, he tried to confess his feelings, but it wasn't easy. Every time he tried to confess or ask her out, she was either busy, there was trouble, or Beastboy would interrupt them.

Starfire found out because she overheard Danny ranting about how hard it was for him to confess to Raven. That was embarrassing for the halfa. After that, Starfire has been supportive to Danny, something he was thankful for.

"You sure are lucky, Star," Danny commented with a dry chuckle.

"Why?" Starfire asked with a confused look.

"Well, unlike me, you actually have a chance with your crush," Danny said with a grin, causing Starfire to blush.

It was no secret that Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, has feelings for Starfire. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Do not despair, friend Danny," Starfire said with a supportive smile. "You do have a chance. Friend Raven is just…shy?"

Danny snorted a bit. But he gave Starfire a grateful look for her support.

"Thanks, Star," Danny said with a smile. "You're right, I do have chance. And I'm not giving up."

The two friends then watched as the sky darkened and stars started appearing. Unknown to Danny, Starfire was looking at him longingly.

The next day, Danny was standing in front of Raven's room, taking a deep breath. He knocked on her door and heard some shuffling. The door opened a bit and Danny saw the familiar purple eyes of Raven looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"H-hey Rae," Danny said nervously.

"What?" Raven asked, annoyed at being disturbed.

"Well...I was wondering if you're free this afterno-," he was interrupted when something smelly hit him on the head, knocking him off his feet.

"Ha!" a voice from the end of the hall shouted. Danny removed the object that hit him, which was a ball made of dirty laundry. He looked and saw Beastboy, a boy with green skin and hair, fangs, and green eyes. "Got you dude!"

Beastboy then noticed Raven.

"Hey Raven, wanna play Extreme Stank Ball?" he asked he held another ball of dirty laundry.

"No," Raven replied as she shut the door. Beastboy shrugged and was about to ask Danny when his face suddenly met a ball of laundry thrown at a hundred miles per second. He fell to the ground as Danny stomped away. Cyborg entered the scene and saw a knocked out Beastboy.

"Hey, don't start without me!"

He loves that guy like a brother, but even he could get annoyed at him from time to time. This were one of those times.

Danny made his way to the living room, grabbed a can of pop from the fridge and hop on the sofa, opening the can and taking a long drink from it. He gave a satisfied sigh as he disintegrated the can. He was too lazy to go to the trash can.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice said behind him. He turned and saw the familiar masked face of Robin the Boy Wonder.

"Nothing," Danny answered with a sigh. "Just another Extreme Sport problem."

Robin nodded, knowing full well what Danny meant.

"You wanna spar?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Danny said with a grin. A good spar might make him feel better. Unknown to them, someone was watching Danny closely through a portal.

"So he is that man's descendant. As long as he remains, I will never be free," the voice whispered to himself. "It's time to start my plan."

The portal shifted and revealed Raven reading a book with great intensity.

_Raven's Room…_

Raven sat on her bed, engrossed at the book she was reading. It was about an evil dragon named Malchior that was defeated by Rorek of Nol, a powerful White Wizard. She closed the book with a sigh, sad that the story is over. She really liked the story, especially Rorek.

"Raven…"

Raven jumped when she heard someone whispered her name. She dropped the book as she looked around the room.

"Raven…"

"Who's there?" she called, looking around the room.

"Down here."

Raven looked down and saw her book, which stood up on its own. Her eyes widened in surprised when the book opened and flipped through pages until it stopped in a page. Raven stared at the page until a pair of eyes suddenly appeared. She backed away from the book as it floated in the air.

"It's great to finally meet you, my dear," the book said.

"How do you know my name?" Raven asked in a shock voice.

"Because I know everything about you," it said.

"Who are you?" Raven asked as she slowly walked closer to the book.

"I think you already know that, my dear," the book answered as an R appeared between the eyes.

Raven gasped as she stared at the R with a look of disbelief.

"Rorek?"

_The Next Day…_

Danny was once again in front of Raven's door, feeling very nervous. After making sure Beastboy was nowhere near the hallway and that there are no other distractions, Danny made his way to Raven's room and was going to ask her out.

He was about to knock on her door when he heard Raven talking to someone. Curious, Danny pressed his ear against the door and heard Raven's voice and a male voice he didn't recognized. Narrowing his eyes, he knocked on Raven's door, abruptly stopping the conversation inside the room.

Danny waited until the door opened, revealing Raven, who looked very annoyed.

"What?" she asked, glaring at Danny.

"Is someone there with you?" Danny asked, trying to look inside Raven's room. "I heard a voice in there…"

"There's no one here but me," Raven said, though Danny noticed it was a little rushed. "Now leave me alone."

She shut the door on his face before he could say anything. Danny looked at the door before he lowered his head and walked towards his room. At the other end of the corridor, Starfire was watching the young halfa walking away with a sad expression.

Unlike what most of her friends believed, she doesn't like Robin. No, she liked Danny, her half-ghost friend. Unlike Robin, who was cold and serious, Danny was warm and knows when to relax. She could open up more to Danny and talk to him without feeling uncomfortable.

She remembered that time when Robin shouted at her for making a mistake on one of their duties. She cried for a long time until Danny comforted her, telling her that everyone makes mistakes and that no one blames her. When he wiped the tears of her face, she felt something blooming in her chest.

She didn't know when it happened, but she suddenly found herself attracted to Danny. Whenever they touched, she would blush, whenever he smiles at her, her heart would beat like a drum, whenever they would stand back to back in a fight, she could trust him to watch her back.

So when Starfire heard that Danny like Raven, something inside her died.

Her heart was crush and for the first time in her life, she felt jealous. She was jealous towards Raven, her friend. It was such an ugly feeling that it sickens her. So she decided to support Danny and help him get together with Raven, even if it means not being with him.

Now, she was wondering if she made the right choice.

"Starfire?" a voice said, startling her. She looked and saw Robin staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh! Greetings, friend Robin," Starfire said with a nervous chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I-I was just going to my bedroom," Starfire said hurriedly. "I shall see you later."

"Hey, Star," Robin called, causing Starfire to stop and turn to look at Robin, who looked uncomfortable. "I was…wondering if you want to hang out…just you and me."

"…Sorry, but I am not feeling well," Starfire said, avoiding Robin's stare. "Perhaps another time."

Without waiting for an answer, Starfire quickly rushed towards her room, leaving a confused Robin.

When she entered her room, Starfire jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow. She made up her mind; once Danny stops pursuing Raven, she will make her move. But if Raven accepts his advances, then she will go out with Robin.

Danny was looking out his bedroom window, holding the box. He stared at it before pocketing it. Call him stubborn, but he is not going to give up. He also has a bad feeling about the voice in Raven's room. He was sure he heard Raven talking to someone. Was it a ghost? Or was it something worst.

While Danny was preoccupied with his thoughts, the same presence from before was watching him.

"Just a little more," he whispered to himself. "Once you are out of the way, nothing will stop me!"

Month later, Danny would knock at Raven's room, much to her annoyance, to see if he can spot the owner of the voice. When Raven closed the door, Starfire would hang out with him, much to Robin's jealousy.

During those times, they noticed how…different Raven was. She seemed happier, though she still stays in her room for most of the day. Thanks to Beastboy, who snooped around Raven's room as a fly, they found out about Rorek, Raven's friend who was trapped in a book.

Danny, unlike the rest of the team, was skeptical about Rorek. And it's not because he was jealous, he just didn't trust the book. He tried to tell that to Raven, but she was too stubborn to listen, in fact, the two of them got into a big argument.

Today, Raven was listening to Rorek, who was teaching her his magic. Thanks to Raven, Rorek has managed to get out of the book, but was still restricted. His body was made of paper, so he looked like a mummy. When the two tried to touch hands, they were electrified, literally. It seems he was still cursed.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Rorek asked when he noticed how distracted Raven was.

"It's nothing," Raven replied with a blush. After spending time with Rorek, she developed feelings for the cursed wizard. Her gut was telling her not to, but she ignored it.

"You know you can tell me, right?" Rorek said in a warm tone that sent shivers to Raven's spine.

"…It's Danny," Raven explained. Rorek listened as Raven told him on how Danny kept bothering her. How he said that he was concerned about Rorek and she should stop hanging out with him.

That made her angry. The two got into a big argument that resulted into Raven saying some hurtful things. Since then, Danny hasn't bothered her. At first, Raven welcomed the peace of Danny not bothering her, but after cooling her head for a bit, she started feeling guilty for what she said.

"…Hmm, this Danny that you speak of, I'm getting a very familiar vibe from him," Rorek said. "He reminds me of Malchior."

"What!?" Raven exclaimed, shocked. "How can Danny remind you of Malchior?"

"Malchior had this…ability to make others trust him," Rorek explained. "It was how he managed to curse me into this book. Your friend has a similar aura that Malchior has when he wants someone to trust him. Be wary of him, my dear. He may not be the friend you thought he was."

Raven looked down on the ground, drinking the information Rorek gave her. Could it be possible that Danny, their friend, was a villain?

"_What am I thinking? This is Danny we're talking about," _Raven said in her mind. She thought about half-ghost and decided tomorrow that she would apologize for the hurtful things she said.

Meanwhile, Danny lying on the roof, watching the clouds with sad eyes. That fight with Raven really stung him. He could still hear the hurtful words she said.

A shadow caught his attention and he looked and saw Starfire with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, Star," Danny said, turning his attention back to the clouds. "What's up?"

"The clouds, I believe," Starfire answered seriously, though Danny still cracked a small smile. "You seemed upset after that fight with friend Raven."

"…I decided to give up on Raven," Danny said, surprising Starfire. "It's clear to me she doesn't share my feelings."

Danny gave a dry smile, though his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He was stupid into thinking Raven would like him.

"Are you sure about it?" Starfire asked, hiding the hopeful tone in her voice.

"…Yes."

Starfire had mixed feelings; she was sad that Danny had his heart broken, but she's happy to have a shot at the Ghost Boy.

With asking, Starfire lied down next to Danny and watched the clouds with him. Danny didn't mind, he welcomed the company. The two lied down in silence, watching the clouds sail through the sky.

"…Friend Danny…" Starfire suddenly said, getting Danny's attention. "I was wondering…if you would like to…hang out with me tomorrow…"

Danny gave Starfire a curious look, thinking she just want to hang out as friends.

"Sure," Danny said with a small smile. Maybe hanging out with a friend is what he needs.

Starfire resisted the urge to fly up and cheer. Instead, she gave him the widest smile he's ever seen. This was her chance and she isn't going to waste it.

Sadly, her chance tomorrow will never come.

**There you have it. Now it doesn't take a detective to figure out what, or who, caused Danny's capture to the GiW. But stick around and see how the Betrayal goes. You know what, that's gonna be the chapter title: The Betrayal. Anyway, let's see what kind of reviews I have today.**

**Darkverger1- Thanks. You know Winter Soldier from Captain America? I'm going for that one, except for the brainwash thing.**

**Hordak's Pupil- I am, just tired.**

**Guest- I will add more chapters. Not frequently, but surely.**

**Ajsk4eva- Does this chapter answer your question?**

**nightmaster000- Can't wait to see it either.**

**DarkLord98- Yes it does.**

** gavin . dugger. 5- I'll try.**

**SPARTAN-626- They will be more, and yes, Blackfire and Ravager will be part of the harem, as well as Starfire. Maybe Jinx and Terra will be part of it too. Who else?**

**Bat-phone- Hmm…good question…I'll tell you when I have the answer.**

**Well, enjoy your Labor Day weekend, I'm gonna take a nap after pranking TWT, again. Smell ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on the Forgotten Hero, we witnessed a lot of teen drama from complicated feelings to evil stalkers. Now, time for some tears, if this chapter can make you cry. If not, then I'll try harder. I will make you cry!  
**

Chapter 2: The Betrayal

"Are you sure about this?"

"It has to be done."

"…"

"But dude, he's our friend!"

"He's a traitor and a thief! He has to be taken down."

"Take him down? Isn't that a little too-."

"He's a criminal. He deserves it."

"…"

"What about Starfire?"

"She's a liability. I'll handle her."

"…"

"I already called them. We start tonight."

_Later…_

Danny was flying back to Titan's Tower, carrying a dozen boxes of pizza for dinner. His mind was still on his decision regarding his feelings for Raven. He still liked her, but he was tired with all the constant rejections. And that fight they had really hurt him.

His thoughts then went to Starfire. Out of all the Titans, he considers her his best friend. He could always rely on her when he has a problem. Lately, she's been acting strangely around him. He started to think that maybe Starfire has feelings for him.

"Yeah right," Danny said with a snort. She likes Robin, not him.

He landed on the roof and tried to phase through, but couldn't.

"I must have left the Ghost Shield on," Danny said as he entered through the door.

Danny walked through the eerily quiet hallway, making his way to the living room. He couldn't shake the bad feeling in his stomach. As soon as he entered the living, the first thing he saw was a hundred ecto-powered guns aimed at him.

"What the hell!?" Danny shouted as he threw the pizza boxes to block the blasters that were fired towards him. When the smoke cleared, Danny glared at the GiW agents. "What are you doing here!?"

The leading agent ignored him and walked forward with a sneer.

"Danny Phantom, under the orders of the GiW, you ae under arrest," he said as he aimed his gun at Danny's head. "So surrender quietly so we can begin the experiments."

"Like hell I will!" Danny shouted, his hands glowing dangerously. "Where are my friends!?"

"You don't need to worry about them, scum," the leader said. "Fire!"

Danny quickly jumped up, dodging the blasters. He fired at the agents, knocking them off their feet. A few blasters managed to graze him, but it was nothing serious. He kept punching and kicking the agents away from him.

He felt someone landing behind him. He turned around and was about to punch him, only to stop when he saw that it was Robin.

"Robin! Thank God!" Danny said with a sigh of relief. "What happened? Why is the GiW he-?"

He was interrupted when Robin, his friend, blindsided him with a Bo staff to the face. Danny was sent flying towards two agents, who were holding Taser staffs. He let out a loud scream as ecto-powered electricity coursed through his body.

He fell on all fours, panting for breathe. He looked up and saw Robin pouncing towards him, holding the Bo staff to strike him. He quickly jumped away, dodging the Bo staff. Robin quickly charged and attacked Danny.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Danny shouted as he dodged the Bo staff. Robin didn't answer, he just kept attacking viciously. Danny was so distracted that he forgotten about the agents. That was a mistake.

He screamed as he felt as a sharp pain on his back.

"Keep firing!" the commander ordered.

Danny screamed as blasters kept hitting him, tearing part of his uniform. Desperate to get away, he fired at the agents that was blocking the door and ran through it, covering the door with ice to make sure they won't follow him.

"What's wrong with Robin?" he asked himself. "Did the GiW did something to him?"

Before he could think, he heard a roar above him. He looked and saw a green tiger descending towards him. Danny jumped to the side, but his shoulder got scratched by the claws. The halfa held his bleeding shoulder as he stared at the tiger in shock.

"B.B.?" he said as the tiger growled at him. Beastboy then turned into a gorilla and charged at Danny. The halfa tried to turn intangible, but couldn't. A giant fist smashed him through the wall, breaking one or two ribs.

"_My powers…something's messing up my intangibility!" _Danny thought as he felt pain every time he gasp. Beastboy roared and was about to turn him into pancake when Danny fired at him, blasting him through to the wall. "At least that one works."

He groaned in pain as he held his broken ribs. He gingerly walked through the halls, wondering what the hell is going on.

"_First Robin suddenly attacked me, then Beastboy tried to turn me into road kill. What's going on here?"_

Without warning, the wall he was using to lean on exploded. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He looked up and saw Cyborg with a cold look on his face, his sonic cannon aimed at Danny.

"Cy?" Danny said in disbelief.

The cannon hummed with energy. That was the only warning Danny has before Cyborg fired. He quickly dodged and ran through the halls, Cyborg right behind him. Danny, out of fear, fired at the ceiling, causing the rubble to block Cyborg's path.

Cyborg looked at the rubble before turning into his arm, which opened a small computer.

"Activating Defense Code 013," he said as he pressed the code and entered it.

Danny was running as fast as he can when the alarms suddenly sounded. He looked around and saw the walls, ceiling and floor opened up, revealing blasters aimed at him.

"Even my own system is against me," Danny said with a hint of despair.

He quickly weaved through the air, avoiding the blasters that were aimed to hurt him. He fired at the blasters he made, but they were protected by a small ecto shield he made. He seriously wished he didn't made the defense systems against ghosts.

He was blasted by one of the blasters from the ceiling. He fell to the ground and the blasters aimed at him, ready to take him down. Danny looked up and saw an opening on of the blasters. With a grunt, he used his hands to launch himself towards the blaster, dodging the blasters and punching his way through the opening.

_Later…_

Robin and the leader of the GiW were walking through the halls that was swarmed by GiW grunts, looking for Danny.

"Any luck in the garage?" Robin said through his communicator.

"_No luck," _Cyborg said. _"Not a single white hair in here."_

"_He's not here in the garden, but I'll keep looking," _Beastboy said through the communicator.

"Make sure he doesn't escape," Robin said before entering Danny' room.

Unknown to him, Danny was peeking through a crack in the ceiling, making sure to breathe quietly. He carefully placed the panel back and crawled away as quiet as a mouse. Now that he calmed down a bit, he began to think clearly.

The more he thought about it, the more he became confused; why were his friends with the GiW? It just doesn't make sense. He thought they were being mind-controlled, but he has enough experience to tell that they were free from any mind-control.

They could be fakes who were acting like his friends to make him lower his guard, but he could feel that they weren't impostors.

The last explanation was something he didn't want to even think about; his friends betrayed him to the GiW.

The thought that his friends, family, comrades that he fought alongside with would betray him was ludicrous to him, and he didn't know what ludicrous means!

When he ran out of space to crawl, he opened a panel, looked around to see if the coast was clear before getting out of the air vent. He quietly ran to a corner, peeking to see if anyone was there. When he saw no one, he continued running.

He stopped again at the corner and was about to peek when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Before he could think, his body reacted; he turned around, both hands raised and ready to fire. He saw who it was, but he didn't lower his guard.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you," Raven said, her hands raised in a placating manner. "Follow me."

Raven moved, but Danny didn't follow. Raven stopped when she noticed Danny wasn't following her.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked with an impatient tone.

"Why should I?" Danny said. After all the things that happened tonight, he wasn't stupid enough to trust her. "Give me one damn reason why I should!"

"Trust me," she said.

Those two words made all the distrust Danny felt towards her disappear. He slowly lowered his hands and followed Raven through the halls. The two silently ran through the corridor, making sure that the path was clear from the GiWs, or from the other Titans.

"Do you know what's going on?" Danny suddenly asked. When Raven nodded, Danny waited for her to continue.

"I'll tell you later," was her only answer, never turning to look at him.

Danny didn't like the answer, but he accepted it. After running for minutes, Raven finally stopped in front of the Training Room. Raven entered the room and gestured Danny to follow. He hesitated for a bit before he walked through the doors.

The room was dark and quiet, giving Danny a bad feeling.

"Raven?" he said before he was blinded by a bright light. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded. Dozens of GiW agents aimed their guns at him. He tried to run to the door, but Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy blocked his path.

"Drop the package!" the leader ordered. Four agents, who were holding two large metal boxes, nodded and tossed the boxes on the ground. The lids opened and dark purple blossoms spilled on the ground.

Danny's eyes widened in panic as he felt pain coursing through him.

"Blood…Blossoms…" Danny groaned as he kneeled to the ground.

"Now FIRE!" was all Danny heard before he felt agony.

His entire fiber, both living and dead, were in pure agony. His insides were burning from the Blood Blossoms and his outsides were being torn from the blasters.

Suddenly, something inside him snapped.

With a mighty roar, he unleashed his Ghostly Wail on the agents, blowing half of them away. When he stopped, everyone in the room struggled to get up. But Danny wouldn't let them.

Filled with primal rage, Danny attacked at the fallen agents. He punched, kicked and fired at the agents, roaring at the top of his lungs. He was like a trapped beast, doing anything he can to escape.

"Titans, take him down!" Robin ordered as he threw a disc grenade at Danny's back, blasting him off balance. Cyborg then fire his sonic cannon, hitting him on the side. Beastboy turned into a rhino and rammed him towards the walls.

Danny was coughing up blood when he blasted Beastboy off him. He looked around the room and saw the Titans and GiW converging around him.

"Stay back!" he snarled, saliva and blood spilling from his mouth, his eyes wide and desperate. "Stay back!"

Without warning, he felt a huge amount of pain behind his head. He fell to the floor face first, his T-communicator falling from his pocket. He slowly turned his head and saw Raven, her hand glowing with black energy.

He saw Robin picking up his communicator before breaking it.

"You don't deserve this," he said coldly.

That was the last thing Danny heard before he succumbed to the darkness.

_Flashback End…_

That was the beginning of his personal hell. When he got here, he was charged on stealing a dangerous artifact. He had no idea what artifact it was, so he denied it. But he was shock when he saw someone that looked exactly like him stealing the thing that was caught on tape. They artifact was even found in his room.

But Danny held a belief that his friends would realized that he was framed and would come and get him soon.

He waited as he endured the terrible torture and pain the GiW did to him. Soon, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into days. But they didn't come.

And now, here he was, on the edge of losing hope and his mind when a hand was there in front of him, offering him a new chance in life. He didn't care what will happen to him. All he cared about was getting out of this hell hole.

And to kill whoever framed him.

Slade smirked behind his mask as Danny grasped his glove hand, seeing the fire of anger reflecting in Danny's lone eye.

He may have failed to get Robin as an apprentice, but now, right in front of him, was the perfect candidate for his legacy.

**Sorry for the long wait. School is brutal for Seniors. Well, that's the story. Framed by the mysterious being. Time for your favorite time of the story, review reply!**

**Darkverger1- If there's one thing that's screams bad ass, it's scars. I mean, look at Harry Potter, Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, etc. As for the arm, there will be stolen Fenton tech, so it will work with ecto-energy. And thanks for the compliment.**

**Richard1081- I'd say about six months. Maybe more.**

**DarkLord98- I'm all ears.**

**JP-Rider- So is Blackfire. And besides, some men love the devious type (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).**

**SPARTAN-626- Actually, I was thinking black cape, black armor, bandages wrapped on his limbs and face and a black, metal headband with an S on it. His robot arm is gonna be like Winter Soldier combined with the things you just suggested. As for the girls, well Raven did play a big part in his betrayal, but the others could be part of the harem. And yes, there will be some adult stuff on it.**

**nightmaster000- Technically, The Phantom Clan is the first story that will have lemon in it. But yeah, this will have lemon too. For the Harem…I'm thinking…I haven't decided yet. And this crossover will only be DC and Danny Phantom in it.**

**allietheepic7- Suspense is exciting.**

**Jynstrom- I will update, just not 'everyday' soon, maybe 'monthly or more' soon.**

**sheffelman- Sure. I'll try.**

**And that's all folks! Next chapter, the Teen Titans' reaction to their betrayal and the truth of the crime! Smell ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're favorite bad ass writer, TheBlackTitan, is back! Last chapter, we saw what happened to Danny after his frame up. This chapter, we'll see what happened to the Titans! So let's get this party started!**

Chapter 3: The Truth

In Titan's Tower, the sun was shining through a dark room, hitting the lone occupant's face. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing dull green eyes. She slowly stood up from her bed and looked around her room. In truth, this used to her friend's room. Next to her was a mutated silk worm the size of a puppy.

"Good morning, Silkie," she said in an almost unnoticeable warm tone. She petted the worm on the head, causing it to nuzzle happily. She then got off the bed and went to the shower in her room.

After she cleaned her body, she dried herself with a towel and put on her clothes. She then looked at herself in the mirror.

Starfire, the Princess of Tamaran, changed during the past two years. Her once long, red hair was now cut short, just above her neck. Her clothes, instead of purple, was now black with white armor covering her arms, legs, neck and belly. And her eyes that were once filled with joy was now dull and emotionless.

She was currently in the room of her best friend, Danny Phantom. She was here because it was the only place in the tower that had his presence on it.

She sighed as she looked at her reflection. Ever since that day, she changed both physically and emotionally. She could remember that day very clearly since it was the day he was gone.

_Flashback…_

Groggily, Starfire opened her eyes, her head aching painfully. She looked around and found herself in her room.

"Ugh…my head the ache," she groaned as she rubbed her head in an attempt to ease the pain. She tried to remember what happened last night.

All she remembered was skipping towards her room, humming happily as she planned her date with Danny. She then remembered someone grabbing her from behind and placed a handkerchief on her mouth. Then it all went blank.

She groggily made her way to the door, stumbling a bit. She opened the door and exited her room, only to stop as she saw the state of the hallway. The walls were busted open like a fight just happened. Ignoring her headache, she quickly flew towards the Tower's Ops Room, which was also their living room and kitchen.

She saw Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven fixing the room, the atmosphere thick with tension.

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed, getting their attention. "What has happened to our home? Have we been attacked by our enemies?"

Everyone stared at her before they turned to Robin. Starfire looked around the room and noticed someone was missing.

"Where is friend Danny?" she asked as she noticed the halfa was not in the room.

Robin sighed and gestured Starfire to follow him as the others fixed the room. Starfire followed Robin towards his room, which in her opinion, was very depressing. It looked more like an office with a bed than a room. On his walls were newspaper clippings and wanted posters. Most of them were about Slade.

Robin had his back on Starfire, who was waiting for him to talk. She was worried about Danny. Who knows what happened to the half-ghost when she was asleep. Why was she asleep? Why didn't she wake up during the battle that happened in their home?

"Starfire, there's something you should know about Danny," Robin said as he walked towards his desk and picked up a paper. "He is not what we thought he was."

Confused, Starfire took the paper and looked at it. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. It was a report about Danny stealing a dangerous artifact and was sent to the GiW to be contained.

"No…" she said as the paper fell from her hands. "This isn't true. Danny would never do something like this! Is this some cruel joke, Robin? Because it is not funny!"

Robin just stared at her, his face blank with emotion as Starfire cried.

"I'm sorry, Starfire," Robin said as he tried to comfort the girl by placing his hand on her shoulder. "But it's the truth. Phantom's a criminal."

"He is not!" Starfire exclaimed angrily, removing Robin's hand on her shoulder.

"Look Starfire, I know you don't want to believe it-."

"I do not believe because it is not the truth!"

"You have to face facts, Starfire! He was caught in camera stealing in the museum!"

"Are you certain that it was him?"

"No one else has white hair and can disappear!"

"Yes there are!"

"Listen Starfire!" Robin exclaimed, losing his temper. "Phantom's a criminal! He isn't what we thought he was! He isn't a hero!"

"You do not know him as I do!" Starfire exclaimed before she ran out the room. Robin tried to stop her, but she ignored him.

She flew all around the tower and searched through every room, calling for Danny, thinking it was some kind of joke. The others tried to stop her, but she ignored them. Soon, she ended up in the roof, where she and Danny would hang out. She looked around the empty roof, hoping to see him, but he wasn't there.

She fell to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes. She finally had a chance to tell her feelings to him, but now he was gone.

She imagined that Danny was sitting on the ground, smiling as he watched the clouds before turning to her and smiled.

"_Hey, Star!"_

_Months Later…_

It's been months since Danny's arrest and the Titans were trying to get back to normal. Beastboy and Cyborg were goofing around, Robin was being serious 24/7 and Raven was in her room all day. The only one who changed was Starfire, who had the permanent depressed look on her that no one was able to snap her out of. And because of her depression, she couldn't use her powers since they were based on emotions like happiness and joy.

That would've been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that her depression was making the bad guys bump out to fight her.

Just last week, the Titans were fighting Dr. Light over a crystallized light bulb the size of a car. As they were fighting, Starfire just stood there, staring at the ground.

Dr. Light tried to attack her, but when she stared at him with depressed eyes, he lost the will to fight her and went back attacking the other Titans.

Robin tried to make her snap out of her depression, but she wouldn't talk to anybody.

She wasn't the only one who was depressed.

In the Titans' garage, Cyborg was upgrading his T-Car, humming a happy tone.

"Yeah, I am gonna make you so much better," Cyborg said to the car as he went under it. "Hand me the wrench, will ya?"

He waited for the wrench, but it didn't come. He called again, but still none.

"Danny, I said hand me the wrench…" he said as he got up from under the car to look at the halfa, only to find him alone in the garage. "Oh right…"

He and the halfa used to hang out in the garage, tinkering with their vehicles.

He went and grabbed the wrench and went back to his car, not as enthusiastic as before.

In the living room, Beastboy was playing videogames, his tongue sticking out as he almost reached the high score.

"Oh yeah!" Beastboy exclaimed as he reached the high score. "I'm the man!"

He looked at the screen that had his name on it. His name was then replaced by the one who previously had the high score: Danny Phantom.

He stared at the name before his head and ears drop. He and Danny would always do stuff together like pranks, play some silly games and play videogames.

He turned off the screen and went to his room in a dejected fashion.

In Raven's room, she was practicing the spell Rorek showed her. While she was practicing, she kept peeking at the door like she was waiting for someone. When nothing happened, she went back to practicing her magic, feeling sad all of a sudden.

Before any of these, she and Danny were great friends. Though he suddenly changed after that time in the Ghost Zone, making her feel a bit weird. That was the reason she was distancing herself from him.

Now, she suddenly miss him.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Rorek before continuing her training.

In the Training Room, Robin was beating up some practice dummies until his fists were sore. He used his knees to support himself as he looked at the room, the room where they trapped Danny. It oddly felt lonely here without him.

Out of all the Titans, he viewed Danny as his second in command since he could lead the team if he wasn't around. He also helped Robin a lot in all of his investigations. He was someone Robin could count on.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't miss the traitor. He went back to his training, fiercer than before.

_Flashback End…_

Starfire exited the room and walked through the halls of Titan's Tower. Two years since she last saw Danny. That was also the time Raven started changing. She started being cheerful, happy to talk with Rorek. She also changed the color of her clothes to pure white.

It was weird how Starfire and Raven seemed to switch personalities.

She also remembered how Raven almost killed a little girl that was being held by Kardiak. That was the first time Starfire managed to use her powers to save the girl.

When the girl was safely away, Starfire demanded what was wrong with Raven for almost killing that girl.

Raven didn't know, looking and sounding frightened. She immediately flew home after that. Robin tried to talk to Starfire since it was the first time they heard her talk, but she immediately flew away back to the tower.

Later that night, they learned what truly happened after Rorek revealed who he really is.

_Flashback…_

The Titans were on the ground as a great black dragon was tearing their tower apart.

They didn't know what happened. One minute, they were doing their usual thing and then suddenly, a giant dragon appeared out of nowhere.

Raven told them that Rorek, who was really Malchior, tricked her into releasing him from the book. The Titans then started fighting him, but Malchior proved to be a formidable opponent.

"This is the best this world has to offer?" he mocked as the Titans tried to stand up. "Pathetic! If that other one was around, maybe this would have been more fun. But then again, my plan worked so well, so I can't complain."

"What plan?" Robin asked, panting heavily as he held his ribs.

Malchior gave a cruel smirk, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Since I'm about to destroy you, I'll tell you," he said. "Hundred of years ago, when Rorek sealed me away into the book, I vowed that I will be free. I waited for years and then when _dear_ Raven bought me from that dusty antique shop, I felt it, an aura only Rorek has.

Danny Phantom was just like Rorek that it was almost scary. I knew that if I wanted to be free, I must be rid of the Halfling. So, with the little magic I have, I controlled one of you to frame him."

"W-what?" they stammered, shock plastered in their face.

"Yes," Malchior said, enjoying their shocked expressions. He then pointed at Robin. "You were the only one with similar appearance with him, so I took control of your mind and had you changed your appearance then made you steal the artifact that was so dangerous that it was enough to put that Halfling away. It was so easy to control you, using your jealousy of him to manipulate you like a puppet."

Robin's eyes widened when he heard that. It was his fault. He framed his friend and got him sent to the GiW.

All because of his feelings.

He noticed how close Danny and Starfire were becoming, so he felt incredibly jealous to the halfa. Deep inside, he wanted him gone. He wanted him away from Starfire.

Malchior laughed, shaking the earth with his thunderous noise.

"After that, I took my time gathering enough power and training _dear _Raven my skills so she may release me from my prison. So it was all thanks to you Titans! Thank you for making my freedom possible!"

"Now it is time to say goodbye, heroes!" he said as he prepared a spell to destroy them. But before he could finish, a green beam suddenly hit him on the head, knocking him off a few feet.

Shocked, he turned and saw Starfire standing up, her eyes hidden as she was facing the ground.

"So you are the reason Danny is gone," she whispered quietly.

"So what of it, little girl," Malchior sneered, shaking off the surprise.

Starfire lifted her head and her eyes were glowing with anger. Without warning, she flew towards Malchior so fast that the evil wizard didn't have time to react. With a roar, she punched Malchior in the gut with a glowing fist.

Blood came out of Malchior's mouth from the force of the punch, feeling like his stomach exploded.

Starfire followed the attack with an uppercut, knocking a few teeth.

Starfire was mad. This…monster, was the reason she lost her friend, the only person she ever felt at peace with. Her mind was filled with nothing but rage. She just followed her instinct to punch, hit, hurt, _kill._

Before she could react, a tail slammed her away from Malchior, sending her to the ground.

"You surprised me, girl," Malchior said as he stared at Starfire, who was groaning painfully. "But it is time to end this."

"You're right," a voice said behind him. "It's time to end this."

Malchior turned around and saw Raven glaring at him, the book which he was imprisoned in floating in front of her.

"And thank you for teaching me everything you know," she said as her eyes and hands glowed. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Chains appeared from the book and wrapped around Malchior's body. He was then pulled towards the book.

"No!" he snarled as he trashed around, trying to get away from the book. "Not again!"

His dragon body changed into his human form before it started turning into paper. He tried to get away, but it was hopeless. With the last piece of paper back inside the book, Raven closed it, trapping Malchior back.

"Starfire," Robin shouted as he ran towards the alien girl, who was slowly standing up. "Are you alright?"

Before he knew it, he felt something hit him in the face, sending him to the ground.

Shocked, he held his bruised cheek as he stared at Starfire who had an angry expression on her face.

"Do not come near me!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Starfire…"

"It is your fault why he is gone!" Starfire exclaimed a she glared at the Boy Wonder. Her glare then turned to the others. "It is all of your fault! He did not betray us, you have betrayed him!"

Before they could do something, Starfire flew away from the other, not wanting to be anywhere near them.

Robin stared at her before he turned his attention to the ground, his expression filled with shame and guilt. The others followed his lead, their faces filled with shame for betraying their friend.

_Flashback End…_

That was year ago. After that incident, Robin tried to call the Guys in White in order to get Danny out, but they refused, saying he was the government's property now. When Robin said that Danny was framed, they didn't care and ended the call.

Robin tried for weeks until an accident happened that destroyed the GiW. Apparently, someone stormed in their headquarters, and that someone was Slade.

The Titans immediately went to the GiW HQ to get Danny, but there was nothing left except corpses of the agents. They didn't know what Slade wanted, but that could wait as all they cared about was getting Danny back.

Starfire then changed drastically. She became cold and distant to her fellow Titans. She even cut her hair as a sign of her drastic change. Her clothes were made to match Danny's uniform.

Every time she speaks to them, it would be formal and she barely hang out with them.

Robin tried to talk to her, but she would give him the cold shoulder and would only answer when they were on official hero business.

There was also her talk with Raven.

_Flashback…_

Raven was in her room, staring at the book were Malchior was imprisoned, wearing her old clothes again.

She felt so stupid for getting tricked by Malchior. And she felt guilty for what they did to Danny. How could they ever believed that Danny, their friend, was a traitor? He was with them since the beginning of the Titans and went through everything with them.

There was a knock on the door, surprising her. She reluctantly opened it and saw Starfire with a blank expression. On her hand was a small gift.

"Starfire?"

"This is for you," Starfire said as she threw the box to her. Raven caught it with a surprise expression.

Curious, she opened the box and took out what was inside. It was a raven shaped crystal necklace.

"It was from Danny," Starfire said, getting Raven's attention. "He wanted to give you that. He wanted to say…that he love you."

With that, Starfire left Raven alone in her room, the door closing. Raven was staring at the necklace, tears streaming down her face.

_Flashback End…_

She still hasn't forgiven them for what they did, even when they were regretful. For a year she has tried to find Danny all by herself without the aid of her fellow Titans, looking for any clues and signs on where he could be, but all she found were nothing.

She was about to enter the Ops Room when a voice behind her stop her. She turned around and her cold eyes gazed over Robin.

The Boy Wonder's appearance changed over the past year; his spikey hair was now tamed and the green in his outfit was replaced with black, giving him a more serious appearance.

"Robin," she said coldly.

"Starfire," Robin said in an uncomfortable tone. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she answered in the same cold tone that made Robin think that she was talking to a machine.

"Listen," Robin said, trying to ignore the uncomfortable atmosphere. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us, like old times."

"I decline," Starfire said as she turned her back to him and entered the Ops Room before he could reply.

With a sad sigh, Robin followed her. They were all looking for Danny for the past, but like Starfire, they couldn't find a single hair. All they could do what keep looking until they found him and beg for his forgiveness.

_Unknown Place…_

In a dark room, a figure was dodging blaster with a grace no human could ever attain. His left hand suddenly turned into a blaster and fired at the blasters, destroying them with ease.

A giant robot appeared from above and tried to crush him, but he was too agile and fast. The blaster turned back into a hand and he grabbed a sword that was strapped on his back. With lightning-fast speed, he ran towards the robot and sliced of its arms and legs like it was butter.

The robot fell to the ground and exploded. He calmly slid the sword back to its scabbard.

Without warning, he grabbed a throwing knife and threw it to his left.

The lights suddenly turned on, revealing Slade walking towards the figure, the knife on his hand.

"Well done, my apprentice," he said as he threw the knife back, which the person caught.

The figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing a young man with white hair, his face hidden by the gray bandages that covered everything except his right eye. He was wearing a black hooded outfit made of cloth and Kevlar armor, black pants that was held by a belt that had a gun strap to it, black combat boots with steel-tipped bottoms, metal bracers on his arm and black gloves. His left arm was robotic that was platted with black steel. On the shoulder was a picture of a skull with red eyes.

"Thank you, master," Danny Phantom, now known as Death, said as he bowed to the man in front of him.

**Oh snap! The truth is very ugly, that's why people lie all the time. Remember kids, the truth stinks. Well, our favorite hero turned villain is finally back to the scene, and what a cool name, Death. What d'ya guys thinks? You love it or do you love it? As you guys love it, I'll answer your reviews.**

**Hordak's Pupil- Glad you're loving it. Hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**Megaman88- Thanks. I try to put as much emotion as possible, to show that everyone have really bad days. **

**scheffelman- You welcome man.**

**josephguy217- Wait no more.**

**Poohbearmorris- Actually, they were already friends. But yeah, some people would betray their friends either for money, fame or they were tricked. **

**Darkverger1- Actually, I'm TheBlackTitan. I write all the badass villain stories. And as you can see, Starfire was not conscious when Danny was attacked and the other Titans are now regretting their actions. Also, hope you like the new arm. I'll explain it more in the next chapter.**

**nightmaster000- Thank you.**

**Richard1081- Nope, he will watch from the sidelines and will not bother Danny. **

**SPARTAN-626- Thanks for the harem plans and hope you like the outfit. **

**tylerbamafan34- Hope this chapter was well detailed. Since some of it ae flashbacks, I don't really go too detailed. Also, the Wraith is a good villain name, but I need a name with more meaning. Like Death. I'll explain in the next chapter why I choose Death as the name.**

**dracula-key- No worries. I'll be sure you will cry with either pain, sadness or joy.**

**JP-Rider- Yup. And thanks for the harem idea.**

**TheWiseGamer- Hope no more, since I have updated.**

**DannyPhantom619- Ember as part of the harem? Sure.**

**jh831- Yup, he has one heck of an apprentice.**

**Hubiki- If you want to read more, then here you go.**

**Guest- Yeah, Robin is a prick. Thanks for the harem idea and for the arm idea. I'll be sure to use it.**

**Amy- Nah, I prefer to humiliate before the kill.**

**Guest2- I'm sticking Death, I'll explain in the next chapter why.**

**chicaalterego- Actually, he just used Raven to release him from his prison. He didn't take her place.**

**bibliophilea- This chapter answered your first question, the second one will be when Death meets the Titans.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom- People can easily be fooled with the right words. Also, Starfire was drugged by a certain bird boy, so yeah.**

**THEBOXGHOST113- Because I wanted you to cry. And because it was really sad.**

**Totalfangirl01- Guess you got your answer in this chapter. We all blame Malchior, but it is more fun to blame the Titans.**

**Guest3- That's how life is…well, the super hero life.**

**Isom- Sure, I'll Death break her, if you know what I mean, bwuahahahahaha!**

**Smarcelsmail- Here you go, one fresh chapter.**

**jim89- Nope, it took them about half a year to feel guilty and a year to see the truth. Some people are just slow, just like me.**

**kitkatkate2008- I will update and will not stop until this story is done!**

**And there you go. I also decided on who will be on the harem: Starfire, Ravager, Jinx, Terra, Batgirl, Powergirl, Kitten, Ember, Dora, Lynx, Desiree, Cheshire, Spectra,? I will probably add more in future.**

**Next chapter, the Man known as Death. Smell you later and have a Scary Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your badass writer is back! Last chapter, the painful truth has been revealed. This chapter, we saw our hero turned mercenary into action. What new moves does Death have? Wanna find out? Then read the chapter!**

**Warning: There will be lemon in this, foul language. Also some gore.**

Chapter 4: Living Death

Robin sighed tiredly as he stared at his computer. He rubbed his eyes before stretching his arms. He then turned to the screen, looking at a picture of Danny Phantom. After the G.I.W. was destroyed, Robin was using all of his resources to search for their missing comrade.

Ever since _that _day, the Teen Titans were never the same. The warmth that was once in the tower was gone, replaced by a chilling cold that gripped their hearts as guilt filled them. This place is where they attacked him, where they hurt him.

They still did their job of protecting the city and tried to return to normal, but it was a no go. The feeling of trust and family was gone. Now, they were just a team doing their job. They were still friends, some of them, but that was all.

The people of Jump City didn't know what happened to Danny. They just assumed that he went into an early retirement. But there were some people who were beginning to think about a rumor where Phantom turned bad. Most of the heroes knew what really happened since the Teen Titans teamed up with a lot of them.

Heck, even the villains believed the rumor about Phantom turning bad and were even planning on recruiting him.

Robin would use any hint, rumor and clue about Danny to look for him, but all he got were dead ends. Before he could look for another rumor, the alarms sounded. Out of reflex, he flipped out of his chair and landed in front of the door before running towards the Ops Room.

When he entered, everyone else was already there. Starfire was there, staring blankly out the window. Cyborg hasn't really changed much, he only upgraded his tech and armor. Beastboy changed his outfit from his black and purple jumpsuit to a white and red. His hair was also longer and shaggier. Raven cut her hair short that it only reached above her neck, her clothes now entirely black. Around her neck was a necklace with a raven-shaped crystal attached to it. And then there was the new member of the team: Terra, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl with geokinesis power. She was wearing yellow shorts, a black shirt with a yellow T on the center, light brown boots and gloves and a pair of goggles on her head.

They first met Terra a year ago, in the desert. She was being attacked by a mutated scorpion. When they were about to rescue her, she used her powers to defeat the scorpion. When they introduced themselves, she was ecstatic when they told her she knew who they were. She was a little put off by Starfire's cold attitude, but everyone else was welcoming, especially Beastboy.

Robin first suspected that she was hiding something, and he was right after seeing Terra in action and how she struggled. When he invited her to join the Titans and gave her a T-comm, she was happy, until he accidentally revealed her incapability.

Angered, Terra blamed Beastboy, the only person she told. She threw the communicator to the ground and ran away. Robin tried to apologize, only for Beastboy to lash out in anger, shouting at Robin to stop driving team members away. That made Robin feel guilty again.

Half a year later, Terra came back without warning, looking all super confident. She showed them how she mastered her powers and asked to join the Titans. At first, they were reluctant, but after proving herself, she made it to their ranks.

Robin then thought about Starfire. Out of all the Titans, she forgave Raven, albeit reluctantly. After all, the one to blame was Malchior, who played with her emotions. And since her powers were connected to her emotions, the guilt was literally killing her. Starfire decided to ease her guilt a bit so she won't die.

She also started talking to Terra, since she was new to the team and didn't do anything wrong.

Raven and Terra were the only people Starfire would talk, only by a small amount. The rest were ignored.

"What's the situation?" Robin asked to Cyborg, who was typing away on the computer.

"Seems like someone triggered a silent alarm at Jump City's Museum," Cyborg replied, a picture of the museum showing in the screen.

"The museum again?" Beastboy said in a bored tone as he placed his hands behind his head. "Can't they do something less cliché?"

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

_Thirty Minutes Earlier…_

A security guard was outside the museum doors, yawning at the boring night. He should probably be thankful that there aren't any trouble for once. Usually, there were some explosions, giant fires, monsters, those freaks in tights, etc. Whatever happened to regular bank robbers?

He suddenly heard something on top of him. He looked up and saw a flash of black before he blacked out.

Death stared at the guard he just knocked out. To think their security is still so pathetic. Would it kill them to add some lasers or something? They do live in a town filled with Meta humans. 99.5 percent of them are bad guys.

He quickly picked up the man, grabbed his security ID and throw him towards the bushes. He then jumped towards the ceiling and entered through the air vent.

"Sometimes I miss having ghost powers," he muttered to himself.

"_Who needs ghost powers when you can be a ninja with an ass kicking arm like me?" _a voice asked as the skull on his robotic arm glowed.

Death stared at his robotic arm. Created from Fenton Tech, Cadmus Tech, Nth Metal and some DNA from the Invaders, the aliens that caused the formation of the Justice League, and funded by Lex Luthor. Skull has been Death's unofficial partner since the two were merged.

"To be another rip off?" Death commented as he crawled into the air vent.

"_Do you see other non-powered teens who have a badass, robot partner like moi?"_

"You're like Birdie, Greeny and Tin Can combined," Death said in a deadpanned tone.

"_Hahaha, hilarious. Now shut up and keep crawling," _Death said in a sarcastic tone.

Death saw an opening and crawled towards it. He carefully peeked through it and saw three guards patrolling and about five security cameras.

"Are there any laser sensor?" he muttered to Skull.

"_The only sensor free zones in this building are the bathrooms, some offices and this air vent."_

"Hack the security cameras and show me what the inside looks like," Death ordered. Skull light up a bit before showing five holographic screens, showing the inside of the museum. He ignored the space and Egyptian exhibit, snorted at the hero exhibit and didn't even glanced at the science exhibit. He focused on the royal exhibit, enlarging the screen, he searched for it until he found the artifact that he was looking for, the one that caused him his imprisonment.

"The so called Philosopher's Stone," Death muttered as he stared at the red gem attached to a golden crown. "A gem that can give immortality and riches, but if used correctly it can be a source of unlimited power."

Death crawled through the air vent, following the map Skull showed him, going towards the royal exhibit. He carefully exited the vents and landed on a crouch. He hid behind a suit of armor when a guard came stumbling by.

Once the guy was gone, he put on some infrared goggles to see the security sensors. In front of him was a net of red lights surrounded the area where the gold and expensive looking objects were placed.

Death snorted before springing into action; he slid through the red lights before jumping into the air, twisting his body to avoid the sensors. He weaved through the air like a leaf flying on the wind. He then gracefully landed in front of his goal, the Crown of Arthur.

He removed the stone from the crown and stared at it, feeling the unlimited power on his hand. He placed the stone in his belt pocket and was about to go back in a vent when a light from behind stopped him.

"Stop!" the guard shouted, getting the others' attention. "Put your hands in the ai-!"

A knife was thrown between his eyes, killing him as he fell on the floor, blood pooling on the ground. The knife kept flying until it hit the security system on the wall, shutting down the sensors. The two guards ran towards the problem, only to get shot at their kneecaps.

"You guys are pathetic," Death commented as he walked away from the three guards on the ground. He didn't noticed that one of the guards he shot crawled towards one of the podiums where some of the silent alarms where placed.

Death ran away from the museum and hid in an alley before climbing to the rooftops. He was about to continue his escape when a red projectile zipped from behind and landed in front of him. It was a birdarang.

He slowly turned and saw _them. _The Teen Titans.

"Stop right there!" Robin ordered. He looked different, finally removing the ridiculous bright colors in his outfit. He wasn't the only one there; Beastboy, Starfire and a blonde girl he knew was named Terra.

"Well, well, well," Death said as he controlled his temper. He spend the last year meditating to control his emotions. And a hot sword is a brittle one. "The famous Teen Titans. What's a big shot team like you bothering a common thief like me?"

"We're here to arrest you, you murderer!" Robin shouted as he glared at the mysterious stranger in front of them. They were at the museum and saw three people dead on the floor. That horrified and disgusted him. Raven and Cyborg remained at the museum to see if they can save the guards, no matter how likely that was.

"Do you have proof that I killed them?" Death asked, causing the Titans to look at him in confusion.

"Are you saying you didn't kill them?" Beastboy asked.

"Oh no, I killed them," Death assured them, causing them to glare at him. "I'm just surprised how easy you people judge. Guess those rumors about the Phantom was right."

"Enough! Just hand over the artifact and give yourself up!" Robin ordered once again, angry at this stranger.

"Temper, temper, Birdie," Death said as he took the Philosopher's Stone and balanced it with his finger. "Besides, I have big plans for this thing."

The Titans, except Terra, stared at the stone in shock. This stone was the same thing that framed Danny. Death saw their reaction and smirked behind his bandages. He enjoyed the guilty look they had.

Out of reflex, he moved to the side as a Starbolt was thrown towards him. He looked up and saw a very angry Tamaranean glaring at him. Out of all the Titans, he was confused about her since she didn't do anything. She didn't help the Guys in White, but she didn't help him either.

"Give the stone back, now!" Starfire ordered, her eyes glowed dangerously.

Death taunted her by showing her the stone before doing a 'come and get it' gesture. With a growl, Starfire charged and aimed a punch at Death's face, only for him to move his head. The alien growled before she unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, which were either blocked or dodged easily.

"Try harder, Sweetheart," Death said before striking a nerve pressure on Starfire's neck. The girl froze before falling limply to the ground.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered before throwing some disk grenades. Death simply pulled out his gun and shot at the grenades before it could hit him, creating an explosion.

A green lion burst through the smoke and swiped at Death, but he simply sidestepped before using his robotic arm to block a Bo staff from Robin before pushing him away. He then back flipped when some bricks were thrown towards him by Terra.

"I'm actually disappointed," Death said as he stared at the four heroes. "If this is the best you can do, then it's a miracle the city isn't overrun yet."

He then threw the stone into the air before he grabbed the sword that was strapped on his back, the moon light reflecting from the blade. "I guess it's time to change that."

"_Let's get wild!" _Skull exclaimed as the arm suddenly morphed. The arm became gooey until it turned into a cannon. Death aimed the cannon at the three heroes, firing green blasts at them. Robin and Beastboy managed to dodge, but Terra was too slow; the rock she was using to levitate on was blasted through, causing her to fall head first to the ground and knocking her out.

That made Beastboy angry as he roared and charged at Death, turning into a grizzly. Robin also charged as well, lifting his Bo staff in an overhead strike. They both strike at the same time and saw that they were completely stopped. Beastboy's claws were blocked by a metal claws and the Bo staff was stopped by a blade.

Death gave them a bored look through his one eye, which pissed them off even further. They started attacking rapidly, intending to strike him. But he managed to block them off effortlessly. The two Titans' attack were soon more violent. Death then redirected their attacks to each other.

Robin was struck on the face while Beastboy was hit between the legs. Beastboy morphed back to his human form, clutching his groin as he fell to the ground. Robin rubbed his bruised cheek, glaring at Death, who placed his sword back to its sheath. He then caught the stone before placing it in his belt.

"Well that was boring," Death said before looking at the side, his robotic arm morphing back to normal. "They should be able to complete their missing right about…now."

The moment he said that, there was an explosion on the other side of the city. Robin turned and saw a large column of smoke where the city's labs were located.

"Surprised?" Death said, getting Robin's attention. "You're not the only one with a team. While you guys were busy clowning around with me, my team went and did their job."

"So the stone was just bait?" Robin demanded as he discreetly pulled out a Birdarang.

"Nope, I really have plans for this," Death replied before he threw a bola at Robin. That caught the Boy Wonder by surprise as he was tied up. "We'll meet again, Titans."

Robin watched as Death ran towards the edge of the building.

"Who are you!?" Robin shouted before he could disappear.

Death stopped at the edge of the building before turning to stare at Robin.

"Call me Death," he replied before he fell backwards to the building.

Robin used the Birdarang on his hand to cut the bola before running towards the edge. He looked down, only to see nothing.

"Death…" Robin muttered as he looked at the black smoke, the fire trucks zooming towards it. "Who are you?"

For some reason, his mind was telling him that Death was somehow connected to Danny. This was the closest feeling he had in one of his many investigations. He clenched his fist as he walked back to his fallen allies.

The next time they meet, he'll be sure to capture Death. And then interrogate him about Danny.

_Later…_

Death was walking towards the spotlight of the dark room. Gears were moving and steam was pouring from the machine. He then kneeled to the ground, bowing his head.

"We're back, Master," he said in a respected tone.

"Rise, my apprentice" Slade said as he walked out from the shadows. "Did it the plan went well?"

"More than well," Death replied as he stood up and showed the Philosopher's Stone. "Those Titans took the bait. Ravager and Red X managed to steal the chemicals we need to complete the plan."

"Excellent," Slade said as Death handed him the stone. "What of your other teammates?"

"Our spy is doing well," Death replied. "The others are doing their job. Soon, Jump City and the world will be in our control."

"Well done, apprentice," Slade said before going back to the shadows. "You are dismissed."

Death bowed one more time before exiting Slade's chamber. He then walked through the dark halls, going towards his room. As he walked, he thought about his confrontation with half of his former team. He was very disappointed in how easily they were defeated, but he also felt some joy in giving them some pain.

It also brought up some pent up rage he had over the past years. No matter how good he was at controlling his emotions, he can't remove them.

He stopped in front of his room and waited for the automatic doors to open. When it did open, a hand suddenly grabbed him and pulled him forward.

Surprised, he didn't react as the figure threw him towards his bed, where he landed on his back. He then felt someone cradling him before the bandages on his face was ripped off and a pair of soft lips kissed him. He simply accepted the kiss, even opened his mouth when he felt her tongue licking for entrance. He could feel her licking everything and she wrestled with his tongue.

After two whole minutes, the intruder finally stopped the kiss, letting Death looked at her. She was beautiful; a heart-shaped face, full lips, gray eyes and long, white hair. She was wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

"Is there a reason why you're in my room, Ravager?" Death asked in an emotionless tone, causing the girl to pout at him.

"I told you, call me Rose when I'm not in uniform," she said before she smiled. "Besides, you seem so tense. Did they recognize you?"

"I doubt it," Death said, a flash of anger appeared in his eyes. "It was hard to let them walk away with their limbs intact."

"I bet it was," Ravager said as she went to remove his belt. "How about you use that frustration to something more…intimate."

Death just stared at the girl. He first met Ravager, real name Rose, when Slade saved him two years ago. He was surprised to learn the she was his daughter, thinking the lady must be Buddha reincarnated to sleep with guy. He didn't get along with her at first, having trust issues. But she seemed eager to befriend him, seeing that he was the first person she ever that was her age.

She slowly broke his shell little by little, sharing small talk as he recovered from the torment the GiW did to him. And the two trained together once he was well enough. He started trusting her as a teammate and later on as a friend.

Though months ago, the two became closer after a mission. Death just did his first kill, a senator in a small country who was receiving bribes. He couldn't forget the look on his face as the life left his eyes.

Death was pretty shaken up after that. Ravager, who knew what he was going through, talked to him. She listened to him as he let out the feeling of self-disgust. He wasn't disgusted that he killed the guy, he was disgusted that he _enjoyed _it. He knew the man was bad news, so he was happy to just end him instead of sending him away. He heard of the things he did to people who were in desperate need of money, so he wasn't sorry to end his existence.

Ravager nodded, telling him the time she killed a rich man who was using children as slaves. She told him about how she cut off his genitals before hanging him upside down, cutting off his hands so the blood would drain out from his body. How she enjoyed the look of pain on his face as he pleaded for death.

She told him it was okay to feel that way. They may kill innocent people in the future, but that was necessary to ensure the mission is complete and that it wasn't bad to feel happy when erasing the scum of the Earth. He felt grateful to that as he gave her a smile, the first smile he ever had in years.

He didn't know how it happened or who started it, but the next thing he knew, Rose was lying on top of him with a satisfied smile, both of them naked.

After every mission, they would always sleep together to release their pent up frustration.

Once the belt was removed, Death pressed a button on his robotic arm. His uniform started morphing before it crept towards the arm, leaving him in a pair of black shorts, a black shirt and his bandages. The wonders of alien DNA.

"_Yeah! You about to bang it!" _Skull exclaimed. Death stared at him before reaching for the button to make his A.I. go to sleep. _"Hey, wait! Don't! I want to see the actio-!"_

The skull dimmed a bit, signaling that Skull was sent to sleep. Death then felt Rose gently remove the remaining bandages from his face. It revealed a handsome face, though where his left eye should be was a red, robotic eye.

She cupped his cheeks before kissing him again.

"I want you," she whispered into his ear as she removed his shirt. Her soft hands caressing his scarred, muscular chest, sending pleasant shivers to his spine. "And since the other girls aren't here to hog you, I'm going to have you all by myself.

**Lemon Ahead. If you don't want to read it, please skip it until you reach the next bold letters.**

Rose then removed the shirt she was wearing, revealing her big, perky breasts. Her nipples looking like cherry blossoms on her pale skin. His eyes trailed down to her toned stomach before looking at her womanhood, which was shaved.

Death felt his heart beat faster. This wasn't the first time he's seen Rose naked. Heck, this wasn't the only girl he's ever seen naked. But it was still breathtaking. Rose noticed his lustful look and the big bulge appearing underneath his boxers.

She started kissing his neck, sucking on it, before trailing down. Her tongue slid down on his chest towards his stomach. As she slid down, her hands gripped his boxers and pulled them off. She felt something big and hard hit her chest.

Rose then looked down and what she saw made her lick her lips. In front of her was a thirteen inch cock that was one inch wide. And it wasn't fully erect.

She looked back at Death's face, smiling seductively as her soft hands gripped his manhood. Death's breath hitched up as he felt the incredible sensation she was giving him.

"Relax," Rose whispered as she slid her hands up and down his rod. "Let out all of your frustration. Let me help you."

She licked the tip, causing Death to moan. She slid her tongue up and down, hitting all of his sensitive spots, moaning as she enjoyed his taste and scent. That gave her the desired effects, feeling him get bigger and harder.

She then place the whole thing in her mouth. Death grunted and moan as she bobbed her head, sucking and circling her tongue around his dick. Rose had tears in her eyes as she felt herself chocking as he hit the back of her throat.

Her eyes widened when she felt herself lifted by Death. The next thing she knew, she was in a 69 position with her on top. Death stared at her glistening pussy with lust before he parted the lips and lapped at the liquid. Rose moan, sending vibrations to Death's cock.

Soon, it became a contest to see who would cum first. Rose suck harder and squeezed his balls while Death stuck his tongue inside her pussy and finger her ass. Death then used his robotic hand to charge up a weak electric current through his finger before pinching her clitoris.

Rose couldn't take it anymore, she screamed as she squirted all over Death's face, who licked it with gusto. Rose then hugged Death by his neck, giving him a passionate kiss. She could taste herself as their tongues wrestled. It turned her on even more.

"Take me…" she pleaded as she rubbed their crotches together. "I want you."

Death smirked, feeling empowered as he pushed her down the bed. He looked at her flushed, excited face, her body was covered with sweat, making her shine. He then lifted her legs up and spread them open, giving him a perfect view of her secret garden.

With a smirk, he penetrated her with his rod. Rose gasped as she felt herself expand as Death slid in her pussy until he hit her womb. He then slid out before sliding back in, repeating the process.

Rose screamed at the intense pleasure. Her eyes rolled back and her feet were in the air, toes curling. As Death plowed her, he watched as her breasts bounced from the action. Mesmerized, he leaned down and licked her left nipple while pinching the other one.

The closest thing Rose could describe this feeling was heaven. She moaned and screamed louder as she felt Death suck on her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, telling him to do it harder.

Death obliged and increased his pace while nibbling on her nipple. He then felt her walls tightening around him, telling him that she was close.

"Harder! Harder! Harder!" Rose shouted as she felt her climax getting close. "Ah! Fuck!"

Death gritted his teeth as he felt his release getting close. He started moving faster. Rose screamed as she felt his cock twitch.

Death then cummed as Rose's wall tightened. Rose's mouth was opened in a silent scream, her expression a wreck full of pleasure as she felt herself getting full as a pleasantly warm sensation appeared in her womb.

Death went and kissed her, sucking on her tongue. Once the kiss was done, she felt something poking hard her pussy. She looked down and saw his dick still hard.

"Ready for round two?" Death whispered in her ear, licking her earlobe.

Rose gave a lusty grin before kissing him. This was going to be a long night.

**Lemon end. You can come out now, the adults are done playing.**

_Titan's Tower_

Robin was using every source of intel he had to look for any info on the stranger known as Death. So far, he only got rumors. Some of them were believable while the others were like something from a comic book. He didn't know which one was real.

After the humiliating defeat, Raven and Cyborg arrived a little too late. They managed to save one of the guards, but the others weren't lucky. That made Robin sick. Taking a life was a criminal act no matter what reason.

As soon as Starfire, Beastboy and Terra were taken care of, Robin went to the explosion. Once there, he saw a lot of scientists, dead and burned, the air filled with the burning scent of flesh It made him green with disgust. He didn't know what was taken, but whatever it was must be important to cause all of this.

He actually felt afraid of their mysterious enemy. A guy willing to sacrifice a lot of lives would be very dangerous. And hearing that he had a team made him more dangerous.

He looked at the screen, showing a picture of Death that he managed to caught thanks to his mask. It was hard to tell what he looked like due to the lack of light, but he managed to get a glimpse of his eye. His dull green eye that was hiding something.

Now that he thought about it, Slade was the one who invaded the GiW HQ years ago. And Death's movements perfectly matched Slade's and his eye look just like Danny's.

"No, it can't be," Robin muttered to himself as he looked at the screen. "Danny's eyes are neon green, and he has powers. The only unique thing Death has is that arm. But what is this connection he has with Danny?"

Robin could tell his team about the feeling he has, but decided against it. He didn't want to destroy the fragile trust they had left of him. He has to do this alone.

Meanwhile, Terra was listening to a black communicator, touching herself as she panted.

"That damn hussy," Terra growled as she pinched her nipple and fingered her pussy. "Getting master all to herself."

She lay on the bed, feeling her climax getting close. Once this whole mission is over, she can finally go back to him. And he'll reward her greatly for her service.

**So there you go. As you guys can see Death is not dead (gasp!) Somehow, the GiW took away his powers. How they did, I don't know. Keep reading to find out. Also, Starfire forgiving Raven is explainable. Just because she's cold, doesn't mean she's heartless. Raven was dying, so she decided to ease her guilt a bit, just enough to avoid killing her. The others aren't dying, so she doesn't have a reason to be nice.**

**Now review time!**

**PhantomDragon99- Danger's his favorite game.**

**smarcelsmail- I'll update more stories, but can't update fast enough. Too busy hiding from the law.**

**Darklight-Dragon21- Yeah, readers like it when the hero feels guilty and the one wronged became a badass.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom- Yeah, as you've read, they took away his powers. And he may forgive Raven, or maybe he won't. He doesn't know Starfire betrayed him, so he'll be gentle with her.**

**Spartan-626- Thanks. As hinted, Death has a team of his own. There may be some other members, but that's for me. And who's Tiger Girl?**

**scheffelman- A massive harem? I might be able to do something about it. Besides, you know you're a badass when you can satisfy a lot of ladies.**

**Richard1081- I know I am. I have a shirt that says so. **

**allietheepic7- Thanks. I try to be original.**

**Jessica Jayme Bell- Don't be said, be excited to see this badass.**

**jim89- Yeah, Starfire and Raven has a chance to come out scratch free. The others, meh? And the harem list is not yet complete, so don't worry. As for the kidnapping, brainwash and torture, I'll see what I can do, bwuahahaha!**

**Darkverger1- Thanks. TBT is the darkside of the writer. **

**TheWiseGamer- Nah, staff's too cliché. I'm going for the killer sword!**

**haywireseagull- Here you go! Don't eat all of it in one place.**

**Guest- It's not good, it's badass.**

**Totalfangirl01- Yeah. Malchior may have tricked them, but it was their decision to backstab him.**

**dracula-key- I'll make you cry! I have tons of onions!**

**Ghostboy225- The real battle is yet to come. Don't worry about it.**

**Amy- Yeah, he is a total ass. We get it, you have a fight with Bats, no need to go all emo. And nope, hard to recognize a mummy bent on killing you, though Robin might. And thanks for the long rant. Reviews give me power.**

**Doodly Woodly- Yeah, thanks for that. Managed to fix it.**

**Kimori Takahashi- All excellent questions, that will be answered by the story later on.**

**Good Witch of Babble- Yeah, you can't make hero-turn evil like they used to. As for the official meeting, it will be angst.**

**DannyPhantom619- Yeah, they'll be filled with desire.**

**25CaratCoal- Yup. There will be some romance, and some for just pure pleasure. And Kitty might have her attitude change after a little punishment. Bwuahaha!**

**Guest2- Not good, evil. Or maybe just badass. **

**Guest3- He wants to cut them, but he needs them for a secret plan. But once he's done with them, it will be open season!**

**Jacob Deitz, Interesting, but I only do crossovers. Also, I know about Sly Cooper, played it.**

**Pedro52- It's badass.**

**Guest4- I will bro, don't worry.**

**nightmaster000- And the list doesn't stop there.**

**Kurasabe- Maybe she will. Love makes you do crazy things, and that's why don't ever fall in love. As for Vlad, he's gonna get gut!**

**shadowgj- That's how I role man. I go to the wrong side of the street.**

**Gheist- I will. And you'll have to wait to see how those Titans react.**

**Itharax- Glad you fav it. It gives me power, how Dracula did with blood.**

**Megakdre100- It's a long time to update. That's life, I'm afraid.**

**Guest5- I will, right after these updates, from TWT, who keeps hogging the computer.**

**GirlFish- Well, not all the Titans.**

**TheFoolishDreamer-I can't always update even if I wanted to. I wish I know how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu. **

**And that's that. BTW, as you see, Death is a very complicated character, seeing that he kills only when compromise or out of anger. He won't kill without reason. That's what happens when you're first job is a hero. Second, Terra is now part of the Teen Titans, and since you've watched the show, we all know what she'll do. And from the little scene, we both know who she's working for. And the harem list will be too big to write, but just know, Death is going to be **_**very **_**busy in his nights (nudge, nudge, wink, wink).**

**Well, I wasted enough of your time. I order you to favorite, follow, review or all of the above. Now time to steal some pie! Smell ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Be happy I finally have the time to update. Feel free to praise me. Bwuahahaha! Summer vacation, a great time to cause trouble and sleep all day and wake all night. Have fun!**

**Warning, there will be non-consensual sex in this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Return To The Past

Death was sitting on a chair near a hologram showing some plans and schemes and other data. On his right side was a guy wearing a black suit with a skull mask and a red x on the chest and on his left was Ravager. On the screen was a pale Tamaranean with purple hair and eyes.

"So you've made the alliance with the Thanagarians, the Yellow Lantern Corps and the Red Lantern Corps?" Death answered in his blank tone, his hood off revealing his white hair.

"I did," Blackfire replied. "It was tough but easily taken care off. All I need to do is make contact with the Reach and then Apokalips."

"Be careful," Death said. "The Reach can be persuaded, but Darkseid isn't. From what I can gather, all he cares about is power."

"Then you can persuade him no problem," Blackfire said with a smirk. "I'll go and make your appointment with him once I'm done with the Reach."

"Good. Contact immediately when you have problems, understood?" Death said.

"Aw, you're worried about me? So sweet," Blackfire said with a wink. "Remember my reward, okay?"

Death nodded as Blackfire ended the call. He then rested his head on his hands as he stared at the screen.

"So what's the plan now, boss?" Red X asked as he played with a red projectile.

"Now, we ready for war," Death said as he stood up from his seat and put his hood back on. "Gather alliance and destroy the enemy from within."

"It's not gonna be easy," Ravager commented. "Even the best villains couldn't beat the Titans, let alone the Justice League."

"It's not, but that doesn't mean it's impossible," Death said before standing up. "All you need to know is how to think like them. And I know how heroes think."

He raised his mechanical arm and the holograph changed to different heroes; Supergirl, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Artemis, Red Huntress, Red Arrow, Superboy, Aqualad, Robin II, Wonder Girl, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and other heroes.

"All we need to do is shatter their trust to justice," Death said with a cold look as he crushed the holographic screen. "And we'll easily persuade them to our side."

Ravager grinned widely and Red X chuckled as he pocketed the projectile.

"The 'Fall of Heroes' is near," Death said before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ravager asked.

"Just going to meet some acquaintances of mine," Death said, not seeing the pout on Ravager's face.

"Are any of them girls?" she demanded.

"Some of them are," Death replied before looking at Ravager. "You told me it was alright to have other women, since you can't handle me on your own, so I don't get why you're so mad."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like it!" Ravager exclaimed jealously. "That stupid drug made you into a sex machine! It's great, but I'm still human damnit!"

"Don't worry, you got my first time, so that's something, right?" Death said, trying to calm the girl down.

"Women are so troublesome," Red X said. "That's why I only go for money. They don't fight, don't complain and get you whatever you want."

"_Nor do they love," _Skull said. _"So you feel so cold in those lonely nights, like me."_

"You're a machine, you're always cold," Red X said before walking away. "I'll see what H.I.V.E. Academy has to offer."

"And I'll see if those so called big shots want to join the plan," Ravager said before winking at Death. "Will you miss me?"

"Maybe," Death responded honestly. "Depends if I'm sleeping with someone tonight."

Ravager pouted before walking away, Red X right behind her. Death exited the room, getting ready to go. As he walked pass the dark halls, he remembered what Ravager said. The drug, the same drug that turned Slade into Deathstroke, the infamous mercenary who disappeared in the dark.

That drug saved his life, fixing his broken body into something more usable. It also stabilized him after his powers were ripped away from him. Though he needed ten times the amount of dosage to replace the power he lost, so he was basically a human who has broken the limits of humanity. He can even take on the Man of Steel if he wanted.

"_So, when are you going to mess with the Titans?" _Skull asked as Death entered a certain room.

"I already did," Death replied. "Bird Boy knows about my connection with Phantom, he just doesn't know what."

"_Nice, mess with his mind. Classic," _Skull commented. _"So where are we heading?"_

"To an old place," Death said as he got on his personal bike. "Amity Park."

_Titan's Tower…_

Robin was locked up in his room, his wall covered with notes and blurry pictures. For the past week, he has been gathering information on the mysterious Death. Surprisingly, even the villains know little about Death.

Most of his info were rumors, and outrageous ones at that. One rumor said that he was the bastard son of Batman and Catwoman and was raised in hell. Another rumor is that Death was the Grim Reaper who was out to kill for he faults of humans. And there was the rumor that he was the failed clone of Superman.

There was one rumor that caught his attention. The rumor was that Death was a prisoner of the late GiW, a failed experiment to create a ghost/human soldier. That also led to the rumor of Death being the apprentice of Slade, which adds up to why Slade was in the GiW. But then, did Danny also became his apprentice?

He hope that wasn't true. That was absolutely the last thing he wanted.

"The GiW…" Robin commented as he thought about that damned agency. "Now that I think about it, we never investigated the base thoroughly. Could I have missed something there…"

Maybe the answers could be in the abandoned base. No one bothered the place after that incident so there might be something that could help him.

"Time for a little road trip," Robin said as he walked out of his room. This was one thing he should do alone as he didn't want to give the others another false hope.

_Amity Park…_

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Death said as he stood at Axion's Tower, overlooking Phantom's old home. "It's still a dump."

"_No wonder Phantom left this place," _Skull commented. _"Internet's so slow and I'm not getting any signals."_

Death then spotted the familiar metal UFO of Fenton Works. He leaped off Axion's Tower. Thanks to being night time, he was hidden by normal eyes. He shot a grappler out from his mechanical arm and it hit a wall. He swung across the buildings before he retracted the hook and rolling to the roof to avoid hurting himself.

He started running across the rooftops, jumping from one building to another. After jumping a few buildings, he was finally in front of Fenton Works. The place was abandoned; the windows were broken and boarded up, as well as the front door, ivy clung the worn walls, the sign on the front was missing an F and N, so it spelled ENTO, the UFO on the building was covered with rust.

He jumped and landed on the concrete ground. He walked towards the building and stared at it with emotionless eyes. He grappled to the top and looked at the dust covered rooftop. Dust clouds formed as he walked towards the UFO.

He went to the door, which was rusted shut. He kicked it open and entered the dank room. Cobwebs and dusts covered everything as he walked through the dark halls. As he entered the living room, he noticed some footprints on the ground. And they were fresh.

"Skull, scan the place," Death said. Skull released a red light and beeped.

"_There are three intruders, all below the house," _Skull said.

Death nodded and silently made his way to the basement. From the tracks they left, they were probably just teenagers doing drugs or drinking booze. Suddenly, he heard something; the sound of a girl panting.

With a narrowed eye, he went down the basement, sticking to the shadows. When he got the lab, he saw three familiar people in the lab. Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, and on the ground was Valerie Grey, who was naked and her arms were bound behind her.

**Warning: Mature content ahead.**

"C'mon you whore," Dash said as he grabbed Valerie's hair and forced his small dick in her mouth. "Suck it if you want that fifty bucks!"

Valerie reluctantly suck him, tears trailing down her eyes. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her back.

"Don't stop, bitch," Paulina said as she whipped Valerie's back with a leather belt. "C'mon and raise your ass."

Valerie did so as Paulina grabbed a dildo from the ground. She licked the dildo before plunging it in Valerie's butt, causing the girl to scream.

"Who said you could stop sucking?" Dash exclaimed as he hit her face. "Do you want to pay for your dad's hospital bills? Then keep sucking!"

Whimpering, Valerie got Dash's dick in her mouth and sucked while Paulina pushed the dildo in and out.

"Look at her, Dash," Paulina said as she spread Valerie's vagina. "She's wet. The little pervert's enjoying this."

"What'd you expect, Paulina?" Dash said as he grabbed her head and moved his hips. "She's a whore."

The two bullies laugh as Valerie cried. Suddenly, without warning, the lights turned off.

"What the hell?" Dash exclaimed before Death came and chopped the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" Paulina asked in a scared tone before she felt someone grab her. "Who's that!? Stop!"

When the lights came back on, Valerie saw Paulina on the ground and Dash unconscious. Between them was Death who was giving the two bullies a hard look before looking at Valerie, who couldn't back away because she was terrified.

"It's been awhile, Val," Death said as he cut the rope on her hands. A black cloak then appeared from his mechanical arm and he gave it to her.

"Who are you…"Valerie said before she noticed the white strands of hair and his green eye. "…Phantom?"

"The Ghost Boy?" Paulina exclaimed with an excited look in her eyes.

"Not anymore," Death said, ignoring Paulina. "Seems like you've been through a lot, too."

He took a closer look to Valerie and saw her hair was short, just below her shoulder blades, her breasts became bigger and she became slimmer.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Paulina exclaimed.

"Be quiet, bitch," Death ordered, glaring at Paulina. She immediately became quiet after seeing the look in his eyes.

He then looked at Dash and walked towards him. He grabbed some steel wire from his pouch and used it to tie the blond up. Once he was tied up, he slapped Dash on the face and he woke up.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he noticed that he was tied up before realizing that Death was in front of him. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Your new master," Death said as he walked towards Paulina and grabbed her by the hair.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she was forced up on her feet. "What are you doing?"

"Since you like humiliating others, I wonder if you like it happening to you," Death said before he ripped off Paulina's clothes. She screamed as her perky breasts and pussy were exposed. "Go and fuck him. Now!"

"You don't tell me what to do!" Paulina exclaimed, only to get slapped on the face. She could taste blood in her mouth as she stared at Death with wide eyes.

"Are you going to question me again?" Death said with a cold voice. Paulina shook her head. "Now go and fuck him."

Paulina then moved to Dash, who had a boner for seeing Paulina's clothes getting ripped, before lining her pussy to his dick. With a push, his dick entered her pussy. She started moving her hips.

"Oh yeah!" Dash exclaimed as he bucked his hips. "Your pussy is so tight!"

Seconds later, Dash ejaculated in Paulina's vagina. He grinned as Paulina stood up, cum dripping from her thighs.

"You call that fucking him?" Death said, getting the two bullies attention. "That was pathetic! But then again, with a dick like that, you can't really do much."

"What was that?!" Dash exclaimed, angry at what Death was implying. "My dick is the best in town!"

"That's not a dick," Death said as he unbuckled his pants and took out his manhood. "This is a dick."

Paulina, Valerie and Dash stared at his big tool with wide eyes. It was standing at half mast, but it was still big.

"I'm going to teach you what sex really means," Death said as he walked towards Paulina, who backed away.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed as Death grabbed her and pushed her down. "That thing won't fit me!"

Death ignored her and grabbed her hips. Without warning, he plunged in her pussy, getting his full length in with one push. Paulina screamed as she felt her cervix getting hit by his cock. She kept screaming as Death kept plowing in her.

"No! S-s-s-stop! Augh!" Paulina moaned as she tried to get Death to stop. "You're b-b-breaking me!"

"You said stop, yet you're so wet!" Death exclaimed as he plunged in again, making a wet sound. "Did you feel unsatisfied by his pathetic cock?"

"N-n-no, ugh," Paulina said weakly as the pain slowly turned to pleasure. "T-that's, gah, not i-it…"

"Face it, you're just a slut who wants a big dick in her," Death said as he gripped her breasts painfully.

"Aagh!" Paulina exclaimed. "T-that's not t-t-true!"

She suddenly felt something building inside her. The only time she felt this was when she was using a big dildo in her room.

"Agh! Agh! I'm cumming!" Paulina exclaimed as she was about to release when Death suddenly stopped moving. Horrified, she turned to Death. "W-w-why did you stop?"

"Oh? Were you enjoying it?" Death said as he slowly removed his cock from her pussy.

"Wait! Please don't stop!" Paulina cried desperately. "Please keep plowing me!"

"Then tell me; whose cock is better?" Death whispered in her ear.

"Your cock!" Paulina cried without hesitation. "Your cock is so amazing! It's nothing compared to Dash's small dick!"

Death nodded before he plunged in her pussy, causing her to release a yell of pleasure. He then stared at Dash, who was looking at them with wide eyes, a boner between his legs.

"What do you think of Dash's dick?" Death asked as he grabbed Paulina's legs and lifted her up.

"Agh! H-h-his dick…gah! Is so small!" Paulina exclaimed in pleasure. "I-it was sad…having s-s-s-sex with…agh…with him! F-f-fucking him…is l-l-like fucking…a small pencil!"

Dash looked at them with despair as Paulina kept calling his dick many degrading things. His confidence and pride shattered as he saw the look on Paulina's face. It was pure pleasure, something he never saw when they were doing it.

"I'M CUMMING!" Paulina exclaimed as Death ejaculated in her. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her womb was filled with his semen. Death drop her to the ground, her tongue hanging from her mouth as thick semen dripped from her pussy.

She felt someone grip her hair before she felt herself choking. She looked up and saw Death stuffing his cock in her mouth.

"Clean it, you whore," Death ordered and Paulina obliged. She sucked and licked at Death's cum covered dick, enjoying the taste. Suddenly, Death grabbed her head and pushed in. Paulina gagged as her throat was getting hit by cock.

A few minutes later, he ejaculated in her mouth. She gagged and choke as she swallowed and spit at the same time. She fell to the ground, panting as her legs were spread.

Death glared at her before he heard a moan. He turned and saw Valerie touching herself, a blush on her face. He walked towards her and she gave him a look of need.

Without saying anything, he grabbed and spread her legs. This was going to be a long night again.

**Okay, it's over! Safe to **_**come**_** out now. Hehe, **_**come**_**.**

_In the Middle of Nowhere…_

Robin entered the ruined remains of the GiW HQ. Rats and snakes skittered across the floors as he looked at the place. Aside from the animal bones and water from rain storms, the place hasn't changed a bit since his last visit.

He calmly walked through the rusty hallways, going towards their Research Room. The place was cleaned thoroughly by the Justice League, but maybe something was left behind. He pushed the rusted slide doors and entered the room.

He went towards the main computer and tried to turn it on. After a few tries, he managed to get it running, but nothing was in it, just a blank screen.

"Damnit!" Robin exclaimed angrily as he punched the keyboard, making a hole through it. He stood up and grabbed the chair and threw it. "Is this just another dead end?!"

The chair hit a small cabinet, breaking the things to pieces. He noticed something sliding towards him. It was a small disk. On it were the words 'PHNTM EXPRMNT: DY 5' in black marker. With wide eyes, he picked up the disk before going towards the cabinet.

The cabinet was filled with small disks, labeling 'PHNTM EXPRMNT' on each disk with different numbers. With wide eyes, he quickly collected all the disks, using his cape as a makeshift sack. This could be the answer he was looking for.

Sadly, he didn't know what horrors waited him.

**And that's a wrap! As how Death became skinny as a stick to becoming a top at the line mercenary, well I did what the army did and gave him some special juice, and he's now the perfect embodiment of human perfection, or is he? And as you can see, I hate Dash and Paulina, so I decided to punish them. Of course, Death does not punish without reason, so Valerie was used for that purpose. And Robin finally found some clues on what happened to Phantom. As for Death, what's he going to do in Amity Park, aside from getting laid? Oh well, you think of why and I'll do my thing and answer these reviews.**

**Shadow- I'll update when I update, which is sometimes.**

**DannyPhantom619- Yes, it was awesome.**

**scheffelman- Well in this story, he'll have as many as he wants. Cuz badasses have no limits.**

**DarkLord98- Maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

**Darkverger1- Of course TBT wrote this, I am the guy who makes villains win and heroes lose. And people are tired of the whole 'heroes always win' thing. As for the powers, who knows, I don't even know, that's why it's suspenseful!**

**nightmaster000- Right, I am totally doing that video thing, though for it to be netorare, both sides have to be in love, I think. Never liked netorare, unless the victim is a douche. As for the how they joined the harem, maybe.**

**Darklight-Dragon21- Oh, she will suffer. And yeah, Terra's the spy, but not for Slade. She's working for Death.**

**BlitzWing- Nope. That will ruin the story if I just zap up a random character from a different franchise without warning. Though that game does sound interesting.**

**jh831- Terra will do something more different, more terrible than just let a few strangers in their home.**

**Itharax- Update is given. Also, that's why I do that, to get more reviews.**

**JP-Rider- Sounds like one of those multiple one-shots I've read before. Interesting idea.**

**PhantomDragon99- Yup, arm is badass. As for Jinx, maybe.**

**Richard1081- Yup, the eye has X-ray vision. As for the first Titan to die, it's a secret.**

**haywireseagull- No one asked that, I think. And you'll just have to wait and see.**

**SPARTAN-626- Why thank you. The ass kicking was just the beginning of the future humiliations the Titans will face. There will be more humiliation for all heroes!**

**chicaalterego- Yup, I got them on that scene. This Terra has a reason and a Master that she ain't throwing in the lava. **

**Isom- Yeah, I mean he turns into a wimp who dresses as a girl. That was weird, yet funny. As for Danny's team and lovers, they'll be appearing very soon. And for the side not, no thank you. I have too many ideas.**

**Blazingkill- Skull is like the wingman of the story, he makes things look better.**

**dracula-key- It was deliciously made. And Slade doesn't really care about his daughter, he just wants Death to carry his legacy, which includes his daughter. As for the powers, that'll be next chapter.**

**TheWiseGamer- It's a katana. **

**ckies- Sure.**

**GirlFish- Soon is your answer.**

**Firehedgehog- Yes it is.**

**Leaf Ranger- Well your friend was not wrong. Just sit and find out what happens next.**

**Guest- Continue I shall do!**

**SuperiorBatman1- Well, he did frame their friend and made them beat him up in their own house. Why would they not have doubt after that? And the Philosopher's Stone has a bigger role than that.**

**Jacob Deitz- I don't know what Overlord is.**

**Karlos1234ify- Well happy late bday!**

**Qchronicles- I will update, not soon, but I will.**

**Locobat12345- Yup, he's a much better master than Slade, if you know what I mean.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom- Well, even the sharpest tools are dull when needed. And yeah, it will destroy the Green Changeling.**

**And now for the Harem: Starfire, Ravager, Blackfire, Terra, Valerie, Supergirl, Batgirl, etc.**

**That's all since I want you guys excited to find out who else is part of the harem.**

**Before I go and cause trouble, I just wanna say that I am glad that my evil writings have inspired someone to write a story based from this one. It's called Sins: The Evil You Create that was written by Nightmares Around Winter. I order you to read it like you have read this one. Well, time to get some bacon. Smell ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the deal, in this chapter, we gonna see some cruel things happening. Prepare to see the pain of broken trust and how monstrous people can be. You will feel anger and sadness. Also, some flashbacks with some people. So let's go!**

Chapter 6: Pains of the Past

"So what brings you here?" Valerie asked, wearing the trench coat the bullies made her wear. Speaking of the bullies, Paulina was still unconscious while Dash was still tied up, his pride broken. "You haven't been here since…the accident."

"Business," Death said, looking at the portal that started Phantom's life. "I'm here to make this world a better place, and I need help for that."

He then turned to Valerie with a calculative gaze, making her feel a bit uncomfortable, yet hot at the same time. What he did to her really blew her mind. Death pulled out something from his pouch and threw it to Valerie, who caught it by surprise.

"There's a lot of money in that card," Death said before walking towards the controls. "Enough to help you. Hope your dad gets well. He's a good man."

He heard what happened a year ago, how Vlad suddenly disappeared without a trace, taking most of Amity Park's money. Since Vlad was Valerie's main source of income, his disappearance greatly crippled her finance. And hearing what those bullies said, Mr. Gray must be hospitalized, forcing Valerie to do this.

"I…don't know what to say," Valerie said, looking at the card before at Death with teary eyes. "Thank you, Phantom."

"Phantom's dead, Valerie," Death said as he turned on the portal. The eerie light behind him gave a very intimidating figure in front of Valerie. "I am Death, and I will give this world what it really needs."

He jumped through the portal, leaving Valerie and the two bullies on the floor. Valerie turned to the people who tormented her before spitting at them. She then ran towards the stairs, intending on sing the money to help her dad.

_Titan's Tower…_

Robin silently walked through the tower's halls, carrying the disks in his makeshift sack. He didn't want the others to find out about what he found in the ruins. He wanted to do this investigation on his own, since it was his fault. He was in front of his room and opened the door.

"What is that?" a cold voice said beside him. Surprised, he turned and saw Starfire leaning the wall with her arms crossed, giving Robin a suspicious look.

"It's nothing important," Robin said, hiding the sack behind him. "Just some junk I'm fixing."

Starfire glared at him before firing at the sack, hitting his hand. He dropped the sack, spilling the CDs on the ground. She picked up the one near her foot and stared at it before looking at Robin.

"Look, I can explain," Robin said, raising his hands in defense.

"What's going on?" Terra's voice asked. They turned and saw the rest of the Titans walking towards them.

They noticed the CDs on the ground before looking at Robin, who sighed before picking up his cape.

"I went to the GiW,"he explained, putting the cape back on. "And I found these. They could tell us what happened to Danny."

"And you decided to keep quiet about this?" Cyborg asked with his arms crossed.

"It's my fault he's gone, so I need to find him alone," Robin said as the CDs suddenly floated and piled neatly together.

"It's all our faults," Raven said, though she noticed the look Starfire was giving her. "Most of us."

"So we should help too," Beastboy said.

Robin stared at them, noticing the stubbornness in their eyes. He then sighed, knowing they won't relent.

"Fine," he said as he grabbed the CDs. "Let's go."

The Titans went to the Ops Center and turned on the big computer. Cyborg put the small CDs in his chest, waited for a minute before a new CD emerged. He placed the CD in the computer's hard drive. They waited until the screen showed a bald man dressed in a lab coat.

"This is day 1 of 'Phantom Experiment'," the scientist said excitedly. "Finally, after years of trying, we finally got the menace. With it in our grasp, we can finally rid the world of scum like that Phantom."

The camera then showed a cage. Inside the cage was Danny Phantom, bruised and chained to the wall. He gave a cold glare to the scientist.

"How is the Subject feeling?" the scientist said in a mocking voice.

"Just peachy," Phantom said with a snarl. "Don't get too used of me being here. I'll be out of here once my friends figure out I'm innocent."

"Ha! Still spouting lies, ghost?" the scientist said as he pressed a button. Phantom suddenly screamed as the chains electrocuted him. "You'll never leave this place, Phantom. You are now the property of the Guys in White, and we will finally destroy your kind."

"Keep dreaming…lunatic," Phantom said as he panted for air. "I…believe in my friends…they'll save me…"

Robin saw the faith Danny had in them, and couldn't help but feel worse. Danny trusted them while they left him in a cage.

The screen showed static before showing the scientist again in an operating room.

"Day 5 of the experiment, and the Subject is still showing strong will," the scientist said. "But it'll change. Today, we're going to open it up."

Starfire gasped when she heard that, so did the others.

The camera then showed Phantom naked and chained on the table, struggling to free himself form the chains. Around him were multiple men wearing white, surgical clothes.

"You won't get away with this!" Phantom exclaimed as he tried to break the chains. "You hear me! You'll be shut down when they find out about this!"

"Yeah, keep talking, scum," one of the men said as he grabbed a scalpel. "It'll make this even better."

Phantom's eyes widened in horror as he saw the knife go near him. He struggled harder as the small knife got near him.

"No! Get away! NOOOO!" he shouted as he felt the knife stab his chest and felt it go through his torso. "AAAAAAAGH!"

The Titans watched in horror as they opened up Danny, revealing his organs. They saw Danny's terrorized face as he felt himself opened, feeling his insides being prodded and grabbed.

Starfire, Terra and Raven covered their eyes, but it couldn't block the screaming. Beastboy covered his mouth, to prevent himself from throwing up. Cyborg had his eye wide with horror while Robin remained stone faced, though he was still pale.

After what seems to be a long time, they screen changed again, showing the scientist with a wide smile.

"Day 7, and we have opened up new possibilities! The Subject has the same organs as humans and they somehow function the same way, albeit a slower pace. Though the Subject still has some fighting spirit, it is completely shaken. A few more and it will be broken."

The camera then showed Danny, who was crouch in a ball, his face resting on his knees. It was faint, but they managed to hear what Phantom was whispering it like a mantra.

"They'll come…they'll come…they'll come…"

The screen changed, revealing the scientist again. Starfire clenched her fists as she saw that hated expression on his face.

"Day 15 and we have discovered something very unusual. It appears that the Subject has physical needs in order to exist. We force fed it different food to see if it has any reactions."

The camera showed two agents feeding a chained Phantom rotten food. The Titans watched as the agents forced Danny to eat the rotten food.

"Enjoying your meal, scum?" one of the agents said with a sneer. He grabbed a moldy bread and stuffed it in Danny's mouth. He suddenly screamed as Danny bit his thumb. "Let go, scum!"

With a snarl, Danny bit so hard that he removed the agent's thumb. He watched the man scream as he rolled to the floor, clutching his bleeding hand. Danny spat out the thumb, blood dripping from his chin.

"You bastard!" the other agent exclaimed as he went and punched Danny in the face. He then grabbed his club that was hanging on his belt and started beating Danny.

The scene changed again, showing the same professor, but this time with a 5'o clock after shadow.

"Day 30, and we have discovered something that might change our research. It seems that the Subject can physically change appearance like a human. Its hair has grown longer and became skinnier."

The camera showed Danny, his hair longer and his body skinny that the bones can be seen. Though his eyes still had some light in them.

Another static and this time, they heard some screaming. The scientist appeared again and he looked pleased.

"Day 50. Seeing how mentally strong the Subject is, we decided to test it. We have attached wires to its head, connecting to its brain, and isolated its five senses. We have been doing this nonstop for twelve days."

He moved aside and they saw Danny strapped inside a glass case filled with some liquid, blindfolded and some wires attached to his temples and torso. The scientist turned a knob on a machine and Danny screamed louder.

The Titans just kept watching. They watched how Danny was tormented by his prisoners, either by research or just to hurt him. They watched him getting opened up many times, forced to eat rotten food, beaten up, tortured. But he kept strong, holding on to the only hope he had left, the Teen Titans.

Every day, he waited for them to come, to save him, to take him back home. They watched as the light slowly dimmed in his eyes.

"Day 280," the scientist said, looking a little gruff. "After months of research, we discovered something phenomenal. The Subject is half human. Last night, it has transformed into the missing child, Daniel Fenton, the only survivor of the Nast Burger Explosion. We have researched the source of its powers and are trying to remove the 'core' for study and development for weapons."

The screen then showed a skinny Danny Phantom trying to struggle in his restraints, looking at the big machine in horror.

"Stop struggling and accept your fate, freak," Agent K said as he grabbed a big metal tentacle from the machine and attached it to Danny's chest, stabbing him in the process. "With this, we can finally rid of you abominations. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Fuck…you!" Danny growled.

Agent K just walked away and signaled Agent O to turn the machine on. He pulled the lever and there was a bright light. The light disappeared and showed Danny screaming in agony as the tentacle phased inside his body and tried to remove his core.

The Titans watched as Danny's eyes glowed green to blue, his hair changing from white to black, Wisps kept escaping through his mouth, nose and ears. Agent O turned on the knob, increasing the power. Danny screamed louder as the tentacle slowly pulled itself out of his body.

"It's working," Agent K said when the machine suddenly went haywire.

"What's going on?" the scientist exclaimed.

"The machine is overloading!" Agent O exclaimed as the machine suddenly explode.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Danny Phantom with eyes wide with pain as he looked at the tentacle in front of him, holding a glowing, blue and green orb in its claws.

The restraints on his left arm was blown off, so he tried to reach for orb, grunting in pain. Before he could reach it, the tentacle suddenly smashed the orb. He looked at the tentacle in horror before at the agents, who smirked cruelly, pressing a button in the machine.

"You idiot!" the scientist exclaimed to the two agents. "You have destroyed a century worth of resource!"

"But we still have it," Agent O said, pointing at Danny. "We can use it to create a core of our own. In fact, we can create so many cores that we can create an army!"

"Then get it back in its cage so we can begin the research!" the scientist exclaimed.

There was static before the scientist appeared again, looking haughty.

"Day 327, and we have done it! After days of research, we finally discovered a way to recreate a ghost core! We just need some DNA from the Subject. We are now ready to create a bigger, so we need a larger amount of DNA."

He walked towards the cage, only to see Agents K and O in front of the cage. Nodding, the agents grinned before they opened the cage. Inside, Danny was curled into a ball, looking like he's seen better days. His hair was shaggier and longer, his body filled with scars, his face looking like a skeleton and his eyes looked like dimmed emeralds.

"Get up, scum!" Agent O ordered. "Your _friends _are here to get you."

Danny's head suddenly shot up when he heard that. Hope shined in his eyes as he weakly stood up. He silently followed the agents, his back slightly hunched. At every step, he began smile, thinking that he can finally be out of the hell hole.

When they went through the two doors, what he saw instead was a table and multiple agents all dressed in surgical clothes.

"Hahaha! Well, your friends are waiting!" Agent K exclaimed as he pushed Danny in the room, causing him to fell on the ground.

The smile was still on Danny's face, but his eyes became despaired. The smile on his face looked painful as the people hauled him ungently on the table. He didn't react as Agent O pulled out a hack saw, nor when Agent O put on a claw-like glove.

He just laid there on the table, not reacting when Agent O grabbed his face and showed him the clawed glove.

"This will hurt a lot, scum," he said before plunging the glove into Danny's left eye.

He didn't scream, not even when his entire left arm was chopped off. Blood pooled the white floors, giving it a bright red tinted with a bit of green.

The Titans continued watching in horror before they watched Danny got drag back to his cage, a white cloth wrapped around his stump for an arm. They watched as the agents chained him back on the wall, laughing a bit, like they were amused by the sight of Danny being broken.

"How are you feeling, Subject?" the scientist asked mockingly. Danny just looked at him before looking at the stump on his left.

His body started shaking as he face the ground. At first, the scientist thought he was grieving, until he heard Danny laughing.

"Hahahaha….Hahaha…"

It was quiet at first until it became louder and more insane. Danny threw his head back and continued laughing. His laugh would have put the Joker to shame.

"Hahaha! Bwahahahaha!"

The scientist backed away slightly at the look Danny has in his eye. The hope was no longer there, just something broken, a twisted look of pain.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! GAHAHAHAHAHAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"It appears the Subject has become mentally unstable," the scientist commented through the insane laughter. "Since we have everything that we need, Phantom is now obsolete."

There was static and then nothing. No one moved nor made a sound, the laughter still echoing in their heads. Raven was crying while Beastboy covered his face, is body shaking. Cyborg looked sick and Terra was openly crying. Robin looked emotionless, but inside, he was disgusted to himself. He didn't know what hell he put Danny in.

Starfire slowly stood up and walked towards the computer.

"No, there must be more," she said shakenly as she started pressing buttons. "This can't be all!"

"Starfire…" Robin said, but the alien didn't hear him.

"Show me more!" Starfire exclaimed angrily, grabbing the desk. "Tell me where he is!"

"Starfire, listen…"

"He can't be dead!" Starfire exclaimed angrily, tears in her eyes. "I refuse to believe that he is dead!"

When she got nothing, she shouted in frustration. She ripped the desk off the floor and threw it to the screen, destroying it.

She stared at the screen with glowing eyes, breathing heavily. Robin slowly walked towards her. She quickly turned to face him, the glow still in her eyes.

"Starfire…" Robin began, only to be stopped by Starfire.

"I do not wish to hear it, Robin," she spat before flying pass him, exiting the room. He ran after her, not wanting to leave her alone.

"Starfire, please wait!" he exclaimed as she entered her room, which used to be Danny's room. He stopped in front of the door and looked at it. "Look, I know this is bad. It's more than bad, it's horrible. But we can still fix this! We can still find Danny! We can still-!"

The door opened, stopping Robin from his talk. In front of him was Starfire, carrying a suitcase and Silkie.

"Starfire?"

"There is no 'we', Robin," Starfire said as she walked pass the Boy Wonder. "The only reason I'm still in the Titans was to look for Danny…But I can longer stand it! I will find Danny on my own!"

"W-what are you saying?" Robin asked.

"I quit the Teen Titans," Starfire said as she pulled out her T-Communicator and threw it on Robin's feet.

Robin stared at the device before at Starfire's retreating figure. He watched as she blasted a hole through the window before flying off.

"Wait!" Robin shouted as he ran towards the hole. "Starfire, come back!"

He looked at the sky and saw her form shrinking into the horizon. He slowly fell to his knees, his sad gaze looking at the sky.

"…Please…"

_Themyscira…_

Standing on the sandy beach was a beautiful girl with black hair tied to a pony tail, blue eyes wearing a black, skin tight suit with stars on, a silver sash, silver, high heeled boots and a pair of silver bracelets. She was Donna Troy, the first Wonder Girl.

She was one Themyscira's greatest warriors and has aided her sister, Wonder Woman, in saving the world of man, spreading the ideas of the Amazons.

But before she was Wonder Girl, she was just Donna Troy, a girl training to be an Amazon. It was in this beach that she met the first boy she ever saw. He was passed out on the beach, falling from the sky.

He was very strange, yet very interesting. Hair as white a snow that can turn black, glowing green eyes that can turn as blue as the sky. If she was any other Amazon, she would have killed him for trespassing into their island, but instead, she nursed him back to health in secrecy.

When he woke up days later, she began asking questions about Man's World. She enjoyed those talks. She found him interesting and amusing. After her training, she would sneak back to him and relax, telling stories.

He introduced himself as Danny and asked if there was a place for him to stay. She told him about the cities out there that needed some people to protect them from bad people.

With that, he left. She was quite saddened by that and felt lonely without him around. She missed those talks and his witty sense of humor. His stories of the outside world and those stuff like cellphones and WIFI. She also missed someone talking to after training. She loved her sisters, but Danny just understood her curiousity.

When she became Wonder Girl, she was ecstatic. A chance to finally explore Man's World! And to see him again.

Though she didn't expect their reunion to be so soon.

They met again in Jump City, a joint mission between the Justice League and the Teen Titans. When she saw him again, she was happy. A strange feeling in her chest bloomed. She didn't know the feeling and she didn't care, at first.

But when time grew, the feeling grew and she started feeling strange towards Danny. She was scared at the feeling. One day, she asked her sister about it.

_Flashback…_

"Sister?" Wonder Girl asked as she walked towards Wonder Woman. They were currently in the Watchtower, doing monitor duty. It wasn't really Wonder Girl's favorite thing to do, but this was a good opportunity to talk.

"Yes, little sister?" Wonder Woman asked, looking at Wonder Girl, who has a nervous. "Is something wrong?"

Wonder Girl shifted her feet nervously. She never felt this embarrassed before.

"I have a question," she said, looking down.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Um…well…I have this weird feeling in my chest," Wonder Girl said.

"Are you sick?" Wonder Woman asked, worried.

"No," Wonder Girl replied, shaking her head. "It's just…whenever I'm near…that person, my chest feels weird. I don't know why."

Wonder Woman stared at her before a look of understanding appeared.

"Is it a boy?" she asked. When Wonder Girl nodded, albeit reluctantly, Wonder Woman smiled. "What you're feeling is something called a 'crush'."

"You mean I'll be crushed!?"

"No," Wonder Woman assured her. "It means that you find someone attractive. It's like you're drawn towards them. It might even be love."

"Love…" Wonder Girl said, her chest blooming with the feeling. "…Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," Wonder Woman replied with a small smile.

_Flashback End…_

Wonder Girl then asked what to do. Wonder Woman explained that it usually, you asked them out on a date, an event were two people go explore and do fun stuff.

The only problem was that the Teen Titans were always busy. They were always stopping villains and criminals and she never have a chance to talk to him, even when she became a Teen Titan herself.

Though it changed when the GiW fiasco happened. Two years ago, his own team gave him to the GiW, accused of stealing the Philosopher's Stone. She refused to believe that, and she was right. As it turned out, Danny was framed by a warlock trapped in a book, using Robin to do the thieving.

Everyone tried to get Danny back, but the GiW were stubborn asses. When Wonder Girl decided to just storm in the facility, the GiW was destroyed. She was with the group that searched through the burning headquarters, looking for her first male friend.

Two years she searched and two years she was disappointed. The rest thought he was dead, but she didn't believe it. They didn't found a body, for one thing. Also, she had a feeling that he was still out there.

She vowed to find him, and when she did, she will finally tell him her feelings. She didn't care how long it'll take, she will find him.

"Troia!" a voice exclaimed above her. She looked up and saw a girl with blond hair kept in a black headband and blue eyes, wearing a black muscle shirt with red sleeves, Wonder Woman's insignia on her chest, red pants, black boots, a pair of star-shaped earrings and a pair of silver bracelets.

This was Cassie Sandsmark, the new Wonder Girl.

"Cassie, is there a problem?" Troia asked as Wonder Girl landed in front of her.

"Wonder Woman said she needs our help," Wonder Girl said, panting a bit. "She said it's urgent."

"Let's go then," Troia said before she flew off the beach, Wonder Girl following her.

**And so the wheels have turned. Starfire has quit the Titans, Vlad has disappeared and Troia had met Danny before he became a Teen Titan. And now, Death has entered the realm of the Ghosts. What will he find there and what did he mean he will give what the world needs?**

**So many twists and turns, and I am loving it! I like where this story is going. Now then, review is something I must do.**

**jh831- Yeah, sometimes I wish I can clone myself so they can do the busy work.**

**Itharax- Good luck.**

**PhantomDragon99- Just keep praising me. It's good for my bad ego.**

**DannyPhantom619- That does sound badass. Maybe if they don't comply with his demands, he'll do that.**

**Leaf Ranger- Thanks. I would say sorry for such disturbing material, but I'm evil, so no apologies. Hehehe.**

**Weezy 24- They better watch out, they better not shout, Death is coming tonight!...I'm bad at singing.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom- Actually, as this chapter has said, their dead. So no friends, just one. As for the harem, you can't have too much nice things.**

**SPARTAN-626- Yeah, Deathstroke is badass in the DC world. Sometimes, even the best can overlook something. And so the truth has been shown, well, part of it. And you got half that right. He didn't expect to see Valerie so soon. That was just a twist of fate. As for the first Titan to die, now that's a secret.**

**TheWiseGamer- Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. Maybe he'll force them into slavery or something like that. Either way, there will be a fight!**

**scheffelman- Who doesn't?**

**Richard1081- Perhaps. He's a sneaky bastard.**

**JP-Rider- Yeah, that's a first. And no, all she does is hunt ghosts, and with Vlad gone, no one can pay her anymore. Thanks to Vlad, Amity Park's economy is failing, so no other choice but be a lady on the sidewalk. **

**Karlos1234ify- Yes, it will be epic.**

**Bob- Well, she's hot, in an evil sort of way.**

**Isom- Nah, Paulina's just gonne be like that, a pet or something. Valerie…that is an interesting idea…As for the triple threat fight, just wait for it. Good things come to those who wait.**

**rst64tlc- Well, he saw what he got and he did not like it. As for the others, well the explosion happened, so there's that.**

**Darkverger1- This is just the beginning my friend.**

**GirlFish- Well, you saw what happened. Did ya like it? As for Paulina, she could be Death's pet, for Dash…hang him naked in the street and if people try to help him, 'BOOM!' no more Dash.**

**Shadow- Thank you!**

**shadowrgj- Yeah, it was about time someone showed what happened to bullies. I mean, that's how most villains started. What right do those heroes have on stopping people with their revenge? **

**nightmaster000- As you see, Vlad took all their money, leaving a very bad economy. Also, yes, Paulina will be a slave. And no, Valerie and Phantom settled their differences, though he's Death now, so no problem there.**

**Jacob Deitz- Hm…Interesting. **

**AkUmaXxXtEnsHi- There will be other Danny-turned villains. So I will surpass this one! Also, no. Not taking the OC chance. That, and it's kinda confusing. **

**jim89- Well blood is thicker than water. That, and sisters' share. As for the list, they are most likely the people who aren't as justice crazy as the others. Show Superman a murderer who drives a slave ring, he'll just haul his ass in jail while others would have just killed him. I mean, Jason Todd was young and you saw how he differs from Batman's no kill rule. As for the Red Huntress, Death just thought that she would be helpful. He didn't realize how bad her situation was.**

**Actually, the explosion happened, so their dead. As for Valerie, she just needed money to help her coma-induced father. Economy is bad thanks to Vlad. And yeah, there will be a lot of explanation, just not today.**

**Guest1- First, it is TheBlackTitan. I'm the guy who writes villain stories. TWT writes good guy stories. And second, you have a good eye to fanfiction. Keep reading this.**

**Guest2- That's a surprise, but yeah, he will.**

**Locobat12345- Why not? Death's entire body has changed, turning him into something different. Not a trace of Phantom or Fenton left in him. So they're not family anymore. So not incest. I think…**

**Totalfangirl01- Well, now you see. Such traumatizing experience. And that made him into a badass. And yeah, hate the guy who shoves people in a locker, tie you to a flag post, make you eat underwear…there are a lot of reasons to hate him.**

**Guest3- Best fanfic so far, but yeah, this is the best.**

**ShepardisaBOSS- Heroes who turned dark are the badasses. Loom at Anakin. He was a whiny kid and when he joined the dark side, he became a badass…after having all his limbs cut off and dipping into a volcano…but still a badass.**

**ShadowArbitor- I'm looking forward to that one as well. I have something very well plan to Supergirl, it involves her boyfriend, Jimmy, cheating on her. Hahahahaa! And yeah, Starfire and Raven switching is an interesting twist. For the Raven part of the harem, I'll see what my evil mind can do. After all, you don't your first love.**

**emilbootanimefreak- That's not really irony. Irony is more like you threw away a lot of water and when you're thirsty, you don't have water anymore. Or when you make a gun ban and suddenly aliens started attacking, you need guns, but found yourself gunless. I think that's irony. Anywho, glad you like it. **

**DemigodPhantom- You got that right. I do what I want when I want it. No one's the boss of me! I'm my own boss, which means I don't listen to myself, so I listen to no one but me. Did that blew your mind?**

**Okay, I noticed I forgot to put some ages in here so here it is. Danny Phantom was fourteen when the explosion happened. A year later, the Teen Titans was formed. Two years later, the GiW took him away. Another two years and Death appeared. Cyborg is three years older, Robin and Raven the same age, Starfire is a year older and Beastboy two years younger. How old are they? Can you answer that?**

**Also, here's an update on the hare: Starfire, Blackfire, Ravager, Terra, Valerie, Troia, Batgirl, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Powergirl, Ember, Dora, Desiree, Cheshire, Spectra, Cheetah, Jinx, etc.**

**I might add more if I can think of someone. **

**Next chapter, some flashbacks from Danny's past, yes, Danny's past! Not Death's. Also, see how female sidekicks are treated by their mentors, who has male sidekicks. Stay tune for the next update! Smell ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaack! Did ya miss me? Let me tell ya something about life, there's obstacles for everyone, even to a badass like **_**moi. **_**Anyway, in this chapter, we'll only see some flashbacks from Danny's past. From how he became a Titan to the destruction of the Guys in White. Also some female sidekicks who do not like how they're being treated.**

**So shut up and read! I command you!**

Chapter 7: Flashes from the Forgotten

Death landed on one of the many islands floating in the green void of the Ghost Zone. He looked around the place, this is where it all began for Phantom. Now, it'll be the beginning of his new world.

As he trudged over the dead world, flashes from the past appeared, past that wasn't his. Even now, a part of Phantom still lives in him.

He sighed as the memory replayed in his head.

_Flashback…_

Phantom sighed as he looked over the city. Jump City this place was called. A no name town with few bad guys. A perfect place for him to create a new life.

"Who knows, maybe this town will like me better than Amity Park," he said in a whisper. Even now, the past still haunts him. He shook his head, trying to block the bad memories. "Stop living in the past."

He looked down as he heard someone scream. It was a woman being grabbed by a group of men.

"Don't be like that, little lady," one of the men said with a smirk. "We'll show you a good time."

"How about not?" a voice said. Without warning, the guy was blasted by a green blast. Everyone was shocked by that before the woman took this chance to run away.

"Who's there!?" one of the guys exclaimed, pulling out a knife. "Show yourself!"

Phantom suddenly appeared in front of them and fired Ghost Rays at them. Soon, the group of men were knocked unconscious. He then threw the guys on the streets so that police can get them. He then flew back to the sky, looking at the city.

"Well that was pretty easy," Phantom complimented himself. Suddenly, he saw a green, flaming ball going towards the city. "I spoke too soon."

He followed the flaming green ball and saw it land in the middle of the city. Within the crater it made, out came something he didn't expect; a girl in chains, wearing black armor and has long red hair and orange skin.

Confused, Phantom landed in front of the girl, who looked at Phantom with suspicion. The Ghost Boy raised his arms, trying to be peaceful.

"Um…welcome to Earth?" Phantom said.

_Flashback End…_

Death groaned as he held his head. Every day, he had to experience these memories. Memories that should have disappeared when he was reborn. Instead, they were there, tormenting him, showing him things he didn't want to see.

"Focus on the mission," he said to himself as he opened his eyes again. He was in front of the castle of Pariah Dark. The place where two beings reside: one was the all-powerful Ghost King.

And the second being was the one he came for.

Death walked towards a pumpkin with a green sword stuck to it. The Soul Shredder, the sword that brings those who were struck their greatest fear. It was also the weapon of the Fright Knight. He pulled out the sword from the pumpkin and kicked the pumpkin up.

The pumpkin spun in the air before it exploded. Out came the Fright Knight, clad in black armor with purple flickering flames. The Fright Knight then stretched his arms in the air.

"I am free!" he declared loudly. He stopped when the sword flew pass his head, embedding on the wall. Surprised, he looked and saw Death glaring at him.

"Yes, free to work for me," Death said, walking towards the Ghost.

"Who are you, Mortal?" Fright Knight demanded, grabbing his sword.

"I am Death," Death replied coldly. "And you will listen to me, Fright Knight."

"Like I would listen to a Mortal!" Fright Knight exclaimed. He then charged at Death, intending to send him to his greatest fear. He was surprised when his blade, his weapon of great fear, was stopped by one hand.

"I am no Mortal, Ghost," Death said before slamming Fright Knight to the ground. "I am a god!"

He kicked Fright Knight up to the air before he disappeared in a blur. A millisecond later, he appeared above Fright Knight, kicking him to the ground, where he made a crater. The Ghost groaned in pain before Death stepped on him, pointing the Soul Shredder at Fright Knight's face.

"And I'm not being arrogant," Death said as he stabbed the ground next to Fright Knight's head. "I have surpassed humanity that what else can I be."

He then grabbed Fright Knight by the head and lifted him up in the air, his dull green eyes glaring at him.

"Now swear your fealty to me or else," Death said before dropping the knight on the floor. Fright Knight looked at Death before he kneeled on one knee, his head bow.

"I swear my loyalty to you, my new master," Fright Knight said. If there was one thing he respected, it was power. Both Pariah Dark and Vlad Plasmius were powerful, but Death seemed to surpass both of them.

"Good," Death said before walking towards the Sarcophagus of Eternal Sleep. "We don't need this is my new Keep."

Before Fright Knight could ask what he mean, Death pulled out his sword.

"Cut it down, Shi no Ha," Death said as his sword gave a slight humming. Faster than the naked eye could see, Death slashed the stone coffin multiple times before it fell to pieces. He then aimed his arm cannon on the object before firing a giant blaster. Soon, only ashes and bits of stone was left.

_Shi no Ha,_ meaning Blade of Death, was crafted from a century-old sword, which was then repaired and upgraded by LuthorCorp. Not only is it sharp and unbreakable, but it was forged with Nth Metal and Dilustel, two of the strongest metals unknown to man and has High Frequency Technology added in the blade, for better cutting ability.

He noticed a glint on the floor and saw that it was the Ring of Rage. He picked up the artifact before pocketing it. He might need it later. He then turned to Fright Knight, who looked shocked that his former master was destroyed.

"Go, and spread word all over the Zone," Death ordered before walking towards the gates. "Tell them, a new king is here."

Fright Knight bowed his head before he summoned his horse, Nightmare; a giant black horse clade with black armor with a mane of purple fire. He hop on the horse before he galloped away. As Death watched the Ghost, he winced as he felt another flashback.

_Flashback…_

Phantom slowly walked towards Starfire, who was sitting on the ledge a building. From all the sniffling he could hear from her, she was still crying from the tongue lashing Robin gave her.

"Hey there, Star," Phantom said gently as he sat next to her. She didn't reply. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I…was only…trying to help," Starfire said, sobbing as she wiped the tears.

"Of course of you were," Phantom said with a gentle tone as he patted Starfire's back. "Robin was just overreacting. You know that guy, he's too serious. And too uptight. And cranky. I mean the guy sleeps one minute a week. What is he? A vampire?"

Starfire sniffled a bit, trying not to laugh. Danny smiled a bit before using his thumbs to wipe tears off her face.

"We all make mistakes, Star," he said with a smile as he gently dried her tears. "No one blames you, especially Robin. So don't cry anymore. Tears doesn't suit you."

Starfire looked at Phantom with her green eyes before she smiled and held his hand. "Thank you…Danny."

Phantom just gave her a grin, not seeing the blush on Starfire's face.

_Flashback End…_

Death took a deep breath to clear his head. He didn't need these. Memories that weren't his. Memories that were for a dead man. He had no need for these. So why were he seeing them?

"Focus!" Death growled. He started walking towards a giant door. He needed to find something that could help him win.

_Mount Justice…_

"I thank you for letting me stay here, M'gann," Starfire said to the green skin girl with red hair that reached her shoulders.

"No problem, Koriand'r," M'gann said with a smile. She was dressed in a blue skirt and white shirt with a blue cape held by red straps that formed an X on her chest and a pair of blue bots. She also had freckles and amber eyes. "It'll be nice to have another alien girl here."

She petted Silkie as Starfire looked at her temporary home. The Cave, hideout of the Young Justice Team, another group of super teens, just like the Teen Titans, except they work for the Justice League.

The Titans and YJ Team met before, during a team up against the Brotherhood of Evil and the Light. The two teams always clash, sometimes Robin would clash against Aqualad for leadership, sometimes Beastboy and Kid Flash would try to be more annoying than the other, and sometimes Starfire and Miss Martian would try to become friendlier than the other.

Surprisingly, it was Phantom who took charge of the two whole teams. Under his questionable leadership, they managed to stop the Light and take down the Brotherhood of Evil. Because of how he'd performed, he was given an invitation to join the Justice League, much to the shock of the younger heroes.

They expected him to accept the invitation, but were surprised when he said that he would rather stay with the Titans. Starfire was secretly happy when he didn't accept the invitation. She was afraid that Phantom would leave the team. Leave her.

Since then, the two teams kept in touch. They would have a BBQ party every second Friday and would assist each other with problems.

Of course, after the Guys in White fiasco, the relationship between the two teams became strained. There were no more BBQ parties and all their meetings were strained. But when they realized the truth, all connections were severed and all visits were strictly business.

M'gann was sad to see her fellow alien changed so drastically. She knew about Starfire's feelings for the Ghost Boy and was sad that Starfire never get to tell what she truly felt. Miss Martian was appalled to what Robin did to her, knocking her out with chloroform so she wouldn't interfere.

It was a wonder why she didn't quit sooner.

"You know, it's not too late to think about our offer," M'gann said with a small smile.

"I must think about it," Starfire said as she looked at Silkie.

"Okay," M'gann said with sad smile. "Do you want to hang out? Relax to keep your mind of things?"

"Perhaps another time, M'gann," Starfire said. "I am very tired."

M'gann nodded as they walked towards her room where Starfire would be sleeping. Starfire was in deep thought as they entered M'gann's room. Will she join another team of super teens or just go and find Danny on her own. All this missions do are hindering her from her goal.

But if she joined the Young Justice team, the chance of finding Danny would be great.

"_What should I do?"_

_Ghost Zone…_

Death found what he was looking for. Legends among legends did he had to search through, but he found it.

"Pariah's Tome," he said, looking at a black book with green runes and a skull on the cover. It was locked and Death knew it would need the real key, and not a lock pick. He knew what the key is, but the problem was who has it.

"I've been meaning to have a little chat with Plasmius," Death said before his robotic arm absorbed the book.

Before he could explore some more, he winced as another memory played in his head.

_Flashback…_

Phantom was lying on the ground, breathing painfully. His shirt was ripped off, showing ripped cloths soaked in green blood. Next to him was Raven, who was using her hood as bandages.

"Danny…please be okay," Raven said in a pleading tone. If she could only use her magic, than they wouldn't be in this mess. She looked at the green skies of the Ghost Zone, hoping that crazy Skulker was not on their trails.

She once again focused, trying to find her magic, but it was still sealed, thanks to whatever Skulker did.

"This is my fault," she whispered as she looked at the bleeding wound. "I'm sorry…"

For the entire day, all she has done was get in the way. Because of her, the two were trapped in the Ghost Zone and Phantom got stabbed. She felt so useless.

"…Ra…ven…" a voice muttered, getting the girl's attention. She looked and saw Danny's face twitching and moving.

Raven then noticed his hand moving a bit. Not knowing what else to do, Raven took his hand with both of hers. Despite being a halfa, she could feel warmth through his hand. Suddenly, she felt the warmth go through her chest, spreading all over her body.

And suddenly, she felt her magic return. She stared at her hands, which were now glowing with her magic. Not knowing how it happened, she quickly used her magic to heal Phantom. She felt relief as the wound was finally closing.

Phantom slowly opened his eyes and what he saw made his heart flutter. A beautiful smile on Raven' face. A smile that reminded him of Sam.

"R-Raven?" Phantom said, blushing a bit. The blush deepened when Raven suddenly hugged him.

"Thank God you're alright!" she said in a relief tone.

Phantom's face turned red as he felt Raven hugging him. The only time he felt like this was when Ember hypnotized him…to fall in love with Sam.

Their moment was ruined when the cave rumbled as something outside exploded.

"Come out, Witch! And hand over the Whelp!" Skulker exclaimed outside before there was another explosion.

_Flashback End…_

Death rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the pain. That memory was the cause of Phantom's down fall. He let his guard down and he paid the price. Because of that, he was born. No, created. Created to lead humanity to the right path.

"But to do that, I need the power to stop those who will stand in my way," he said as he continued walking.

"_You're already powerful!"_ Skull exclaimed. _"All you're missing is an ego!"_

"That's why I have you, remember?" Death said, looking at the skull on his shoulder. "Besides, I learned one thing from Phantom; once broken, heroes are nothing."

"_They're also stubborn as asses," _Skull said. _"It won't be easy."_

"That's why I need all the power I can gather," Death said before looking through the window. The dead trees and hopeless sky. It gave him a calm feeling. "I'm not arrogant to allow myself to look over the possibility of loss."

"_Another lesson you learned from Phantom?" _Skull asked with what sounded like a snort.

Death didn't reply as he saw a lot of Ghosts flying towards the Keep. It was time to gain his allies.

_Metropolis…_

It was just a girls' night out. Something that they needed. They were in Supergirl's apartment, unwinding after a hard time.

"I can't believe how disgusting men are," Barbara Gordon, an attractive girl with long red hair and blue eyes complained, a soda on her hand.

"I know," Kara Zor-L, an equally attractive girl with blond hair and blue eyes, agreed. "I caught a bunch of weirdoes looking under my skirt whenever I try to land. I had half a mind of letting them fall on that wet cement."

"At least they don't try to touch you whenever you beat them up," Barbara said with disgust. "What's worse, Batman said to just let it go! I want to hear him say that after someone touched his dick."

"Wonder what happened to all the good men," Kara said with a sigh. "At least I have a boyfriend. Sure, Jimmy's a little geeky over Ka-El, but he's sometimes sweet."

"Lucky you," Barbara said. "I'm still sore that bastard tried to rape me on the first date."

It was true. Last week, a guy asked her out and she reluctantly agreed. After their date, he decided to go to second base and when she said no, he tried to force her. Luckily, she detected the drug he tried to make her drink, so she wasn't as defenseless as he had hope.

She got in trouble for breaking the guy's collarbone. Batman said that she should be better than that, but after what the guy did to her, she thought that he was lucky he was still breathing.

Lately, she started feeling that Batman and her other partners were taking her for granted for being a girl. They seemed to be giving her all the baby jobs while the men do big boy stuff.

Kara understood what Barbara was going through. Ever since Superboy arrived, Superman seemed to be focusing on him. The kid was half human, but he was allowed to fight the dangerous villains while she was pushed to the sidelines, saying that it was too dangerous.

The two just sighed tiredly before they started watching some movies. They didn't realized that the two would be put in a greater path than subduing petty crooks. All they needed was one little push.

_Ghost Zone…_

Death gave the Ghosts in front of him a cold look, something that sent shivers to their very core. Many of them he knew from Phantom's past. Old foes and comrades, who will work together under his banner.

Another memory suddenly appeared in his mind. But this memory was different. This one was actually the day Phantom died.

_Flashback…_

He shakily followed Slade through the cage's exit. Even when the chains were gone, he could still feel them. He could even feel the phantom pain of his arm. When he got out of his cage, what he saw didn't faze him.

Blood and bodies were everywhere. Rubble scattered and walls broken. There were still fighting as he heard a familiar roar.

Cinderblock. How weird that an enemy he used to take down was helping him.

He followed Slade through the destruction, the man's posture was strong and dignified, like the destruction around him didn't matter.

Soon, he started to wonder why they were fighting this man. A man like this was supposed to lead them, not to be taken down.

He stopped when he saw a familiar man on the floor, trapped under rubble.

The professor. The old bastard was still alive, but barely. The old man groaned before looking up and his eyes widened.

"You…this is your fault, you scum!" the Professor exclaimed in anger. "I swear, you will be damned by this, you piece of shit!"

Slowly, all the feelings he had; anger, fear, desperation, all flooded in. With a growl, he walked towards the Professor and picked up a rock

"Wait! What do you think you're-!" the Professor exclaimed before he was hit by the rock.

With a growl, he kept hitting the old bastard. Blood was splattered across his face as he kept hitting the bastard.

"Please! Stop!" the old bastard sobbed.

But he didn't stop. He didn't care anymore. He wanted blood!

Phantom smashed the rocked in the Professor's mouth, breaking a few teeth, and his left eye. He then let the rock go and used his one good hand to grab the Professor's upper mouth and started pulling. The old bastard tried to plied, but all went to deaf ears as he felt his jaw breaking.

With one might pull, he managed to rip off his head off his jaw before throwing it to the wall. He watched the bloodied head slide to the ground before looking at his bloodied hand.

Suddenly, he gave a grin. A grin that would make the Joker look sane. Without warning, he started laughing. Everything, the destruction and death, was blocked by the sound of his broken laughter.

_Flashback End…_

"_That was the day you died, Phantom," _Death thought as he looked at the Ghosts in front of him. _"Your death was my birth. And I will get your revenge. The Titans will pay, and soon, true justice will rise."_

"I am Death," he declared as he held Shi no Ha in the air, as well as the Crown of Fire. "Your new king!"

**Bum-bum-bum! Dramatic music for dramatic effect. If you guys hated that Professor, well he's dead. Died very brutally. As you guessed, Death is having a conflicted battle within himself. Guess the hero within him is still alive. But will it live long enough to stop Death?**

**Also, in case you're wondering, Shi no Ha is based on Raiden's Murasama. I loved that sword. Dilustel is an artificial, highly durable metallic substance with a high melting point. All Quantom-powered beings, like Captain Atom, has Dilustel coating skin. Nth metal is another metal in the DC Universe and is native to Thanagar, Hawkgirl's planet. If worn, it can help the wearer fly, protect from the elements, heal wounds faster and increase strength. It also has magical properties.**

**With these two metals, combined with High Frequency technology and his increased strength, is there something he couldn't cut?**

**Well, time to answer some reviews as you ponder that question.**

**PhantomDragon99- Well here's more Death. Also, correct. And if you can do Math, then you are a nerd…but I can do Math…which makes me an evil nerd.**

**Draph91- Yup. Now Starfire will probably join another team. Or will she?**

**Leaf Ranger- Horror movies will do that to a guy. I will never watch Saw again. As for the hope…well…they'll be partly true. They'll be a little rough.**

**2015 Lewamus Prime- Yeah, poor Danny. As for the big reveal, still later. Maybe when Terra betrays them.**

**NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin- Steal and then improve. Guess who's losing a core!**

**Karlos1234ify- He won't regain his powers, yet.**

**ShepardisaBOSS- Do you pity the Professor? I don't.**

**nightmaster000- So is this. There will be many awesome chapters.**

**Itharax- Wait no more…well you're going to wait for the next chapter…so wait some more.**

**emilbootanimefreak- Well, after Superman killed Goku, I kinda stopped liking him. Also, Batman may be cool, but he's too serious. And don't get me started on Aquaman, the guy with the beard. Who else needs to be bashed. Well, Vlad didn't get the tech since it was destroyed by Danny. And Starfire will meet Blackfire once she finished fighting Death,**

**BringbackDannyPhantom- Yeah, the harem is growing big. And if Death can beat Fright Knight, then no one is safe!**

**Isom- Nope, Vlad is still alive…for now. Bwuahahaha!**

**Guest- Well she does have a very dark future. **

**JP-Ryder- Well Valerie's not off the hook yet. I'm evil, so there will be tragedy. And yeah, Starfire quitting, never saw that one before. And now you see how the female sidekicks are being treated. As for Zatanna, why not? She's hot. And magical.**

**scheffelman- Death will find her.**

**xflasher- Yes. Yes I am. Bwuahaha!**

**SPARTAN-626- Yeah, they would not like seeing the disk. As for the age, you're right. As for the harem, I shall think about it. But they're powerful, and hot, so there is a good chance.**

**TheMage22- Updated complete.**

**ShadowArbitor- Oh, Jimmy will cheat on her. Never liked the guy. To how he'll cheat, let's just say something will happen.**

**Nightmares Around Winter- Can't wait for your version to update. **

**Darkverger1- Well you saw what he did, he kicked ass. **

**GirlFish-You're right. Vlad will get the beating of a life, and some heroes will see what the world really needs.**

**Richard1081- Maybe. Not really sure he needs robots.**

**TheWiseGamer- Probably. He is mean like that.**

**Guest2- Hot and deadly…and crazy. I'll think about it.**

**jim89- Yeah, Paulina and Dash would never see the light again. And Vlad is a dick, so not really surprising that he'll do something so selfish. Yup, the girls will get off lucky but the guys…I feel sorry for them. And yeah, Nasty Burger happened. I really liked the many possibilities that timeline could do. And Starfire was mad that she forgot about the two. And she's acting as the lone wolf of the team. And do Amazons have sex talk? And the GiW refused the heroes, saying that he's their property now. As for Dani, why not? Add her to the harem.**

**zero- Like cloning? That idea could come in handy.**

**shadowrgj- It TBT actually. Well here's the other next chapter, so wait for the newer next chapter. **

**marshman101- I think you mean more. So here's kore!**

**SinOfDisaster- Yup, no mindless destruction and death. Just destruction and death.**

**Silver crow- Well, he'll be like his evil future self in the later chapters. It'll be like a mode. Rage Mode or something.**

**DemigodPhantom- That was my objective, to not make sense. **

**DracoAngel17- Continue I shall!**

**its-ackim95- Yes, you will see her.**

**gaven. dugger. 5- Well life gets in the way, and as evil as I am, I have obligations. But I still enough time for fanfics.**

**Guest3- Updated has been completed.**

**Guest4- Yes, this story is amazing.**

**Mickol93- The next chapter, which is this one, is coming out now. The next, next chapter is until who knows how long.**

**Milanord- Well hope no more!**

**ScarecrowReaper- He's more messed up than the Joker. **

**SuperiorBatman1- Terra won't leave yet, she needs to betray them first. Raven will leave once the Titans have been defeated. **

**And now, the harem: Starfire, Blackfire, Ravager, Terra, Valerie, Troia, Batgirl, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Powergirl, Ember, Dora, Desiree, Cheshire, Spectra, Cheetah, Jinx, Zatanna, Killer Frost, Artemis, Circe, Ice, Fire, Stargirl, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Tala, Huntress, Dani, Catwoman, etc. **

**Should I add more? If I should, who else? Lois Lane? Wonder Woman? Star Sapphire? Hot female aliens out there? Just review and we'll see who'll be in the harem. Well, time to go. Next chapter, Villains, assemble! Smell ya later!**

**Edit: Sorry. Forgot to add Raven. In my defense, that is a long ass list of girls. Raven's part of the harem, don't worry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A new year means us bad guys has to think of even more bad ideas to make us look so badass! Another year gone by, so let's remember the good times that happened this year. And while you remember, I'll be writing the new chapter.**

Chapter 8: The Coming Storm

"What a disappointment," Red X said as the last H.I.V.E. grunt fell to the ground, dead. A lot of wannabe villains and grunts were either dead or beaten on the ground. They tried to run, but Red X was too fast.

As the last grunt fell, he turned to look at the headmaster, a man who was half human and half robot, with gray armor and red cybernetics with a skull logo on his chest, his eyes were red and were looking at him in cold anger.

"I was going to see if you're school had the potential, but they're just trash," Red X said with a snort. "I guess all the good ones were beaten long ago."

"You little brat," Brother Blood said with a snarl as red energy appeared all over his body. "I am Brother Blood, the one who will create the new generation of villains!"

Before he could fire, Red X threw a red projectile and hit Brother Blood right at the chest. The former headmaster looked at the projectile before there was a spark. Suddenly, his body started to freeze and his brain felt like it was on fire.

"A computer virus designed by Skull," Red X said as he calmly walked towards the frozen headmaster, who was in deep pain. "No matter how advanced the tech is or how well defended, this virus will destroy everything computer."

He was standing in front Brother Blood, who was giving him a hated glare. Everything was going smoothly for him. He was rebuilding his fourth academy, which the Titans have no clue about, and gathered young villains from all over the world. Though most of them were weak and pathetic, he figured that the new 'Cybernetics Program' would give them the edge they needed to be his puppets.

But then this upstart appeared and started killing all his students and staff members. He said that it was some sort of test to join the New Era, but they weren't worthy.

"You would have been a good member to the New Era," Red X said as he held a red knife near Brother Blood's neck. "But you wouldn't have made it."

The last thing Brother Blood saw was a flash of red before his world blacked out. Red X stared at the disembodied head before he pushed the torso that was blocking his way. He was disappointed that this trip was a waste of his valuable time. He should have taken Ravager's job to talk to the big guns. At least they would have given him a challenge.

As he placed bombs all over the academy, he remembered that there were some H.I.V.E. students that graduated. Maybe he could go and talk to them.

Now to raid their treasury and weapons vault to make sure this trip wasn't a waste of time.

_Ghost Zone…_

Death was sitting on his new throne, listening to his generals' reports. Five days ago, they were in disbelief and were ridiculing him, but when he showed them his power, they immediately accepted him as the new King of Ghosts.

In front of him were Frostbite, Dora, Pandora, Skulker, Wulf, Walker and Fright Knight, his generals who were in charge of the Ghost Zone. Frostbite was in charge of the Far Frozen and for medical purposes, Dora was in charge of her kingdom of the Middle Ages and their treasury, Pandora was in charge of the Greek kingdom in the Ghost Zone and their Monster Unit, Skulker was in charge of the larger part of the Ghost Zone that has no leader and their Hunting Unit, Wulf was their spy and stealth general, Walker was the one in charge of the Ghost Prison, and the Fright Knight was his second-in-command and in charge of the Kingdom's Military Unit.

With his keep at the center of the Ghost Zone, he was the power figure. He decides what will happen, and now, they were preparing to invade the Earth. With their superior numbers and strength, not even the Justice League could take them.

As his generals were talking about their progress, a certain genie was resting her head on his lap, smiling contentedly. The generals didn't mind what she was doing, except for Princess Dora, who was giving a jealous look to the Wishing Ghost.

Desiree sighed as she rubbed her head on Death's lap. She felt her master's hand stroking her hair, causing her to smile.

She would never let a man touch her, not after what her old lover did to her, but Death was the only one who gave her what she wanted.

Peace.

Her relationship with Death began four days ago.

_Flashback…_

Death was lying down on his bed, resting after gaining the support of every Ghost in the Ghost Zone. It was tiresome, even for him, but now he had the power necessary. As he was about to close his eye, he felt a presence nearby. He opened his eye and turned to the right, looking at an empty wall.

"What do you want?" he asked to the empty air.

Suddenly, a Ghost he knows appeared. Long and black hair, green skin, red eyes and a great body, except she had a Ghost tail instead of legs dressed like an Arabian Dancer. It was Desiree, the Wishing Ghost.

"You need something?" Death asked, still lying on his bed.

"Why are you wasting your time?" Desiree demanded, glaring at the man in front of her. To her, every man was selfish. Once they have what they want, they'll want more and more until they die by their greed. "I know that you are aware of my powers. With a single wish, all your enemies will be gone and the world will be yours."

"Then it would all be pointless," Death said, shocking Desiree.

"What do you mean?" Desiree asked, looking at Death with a confused look. Death looked at Desiree and the Ghost stared at his green eyes, which were dull, held power. She could feel his eyes looking at her core, making her feel naked.

"If I want the people to see me as their leader, then I need to do this without any shortcuts," Death said as he looked up the ceiling. "If I took the easy way out, then what's the point of doing it."

Desiree looked at Death with a bit of awe. This man was different from Phantom. She, like all the other Ghosts, knew who Death was before. They heard what happened to Phantom, and they couldn't help but feel sorry and fear for him. For a Ghost, to be captured and experimented on, it was hell.

It was hard to believe that the naïve, hard headed, stubborn and easily fooled boy turned to this powerful, strong, dependable and fearful man. She felt a sudden tingle in her spine as he stared at her again. His stare made her feel vulnerable, like he could see her very core.

"What about you?" he suddenly said.

"What?" Desiree said with a startled look.

"What do you want?" Death said as he sat up. "Even a genie who grants wishes would want something."

"Why should I tell you?" Desiree said with a huff as she crossed her arms and turned her head. She really wanted to cover herself, feeling exposed when he looked at her. She may have been a concubine during her life, and had shown her bare body to countless men, but this was the first time she felt so embarrassed.

"Because I answered your question," Death replied calmly.

Desiree was silent for a few seconds before she slowly turned and saw Death looking at her, waiting for her answer. After another moment of silence, she finally gave her answer.

"Peace," she said quietly. "All I ever wanted was peace, even before I became a Ghost. I thought by granting what other people want, I would find peace…but every wish I granted only made me feel emptier."

"Maybe because you've been granting for the wrong people," Death said before he stood up. He suddenly put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn at him. "I wish you find your peace."

Desiree's eyes widened as she gasped. Her magic made her turn to look at Death. The Ghost could feel that he was the one who would give her what she wants. She suddenly hugged him without warning. Death didn't seem surprised as he hugged the genie, stroking her hair.

"Please…give me peace," she pleaded, looking at him with her red eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was resting her head on his bare chest, feeling so satisfied and happy. Death was gently stroking her hair, causing her to moan. Desiree nuzzled at his chest, smiling. She never felt so happy in centuries.

"Here's my second wish," Death suddenly said. He grabbed Desiree's chin and lifted her face so he could look at her eyes. "I wish that you will only grant my wishes."

Desiree stared at his eye before she smiled, a blush on her face before she said, "Yes…Master."

She then leaned forward, giving another passionate kiss, which started another passionate session.

_Flashback End…_

"That is all to report, your Majesty," Frostbite said with a bow.

"Good," Death said as he strokes the genie's hair, humming as he digested what his generals said. They were making faster progress then he thought.

"Is there anything else, my Liege?" Dark Knight asked.

"No, you may all go," Death said with a nod. "Report if any changes have happened or if you find Plasmius."

The generals all bowed before standing to leave, except for Dora, who remained where she was.

"Is there something you need, Princess Dora?" Death asked once the door closed, leaving the three alone in the room.

**Time for Lemon. So to those who are too shy, go and hide.**

Dora looked at Death with a blush on her face before she disrobed. Death watched as Dora removed her clothes before she was completely naked. Underneath those stuffy clothes was an amazing body, her breasts may be small, but she had an amazing ass, slim legs, smooth stomach and a shaven pussy.

Desiree glared at her fellow Ghost, who was walking forward before she sat on his lap, pushing Desiree away. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked lovingly at him.

"My King…" she whispered before kissing him. Death returned the kiss, quickly gaining dominance over the princess.

Desiree glared at the princess that was kissing her master. When she noticed Dora undoing his pants, she quickly removed her clothes, her Ghost tail turning into a pair of long, slim legs. Now fully nude, she quickly ran towards the pair and pushed of Dora, surprising the princess.

Desiree grabbed her master's face and kissed him, her tongue twirling against his. Dora looked at Desiree with a glare as Death's pants were finally removed, revealing his large dick. Dora stared at the man meat that penetrated her days ago. She would never forget such a sensation.

"Master, you don't need a small-chested girl like her," Desiree purred, rubbing his manhood with her hand, thought she couldn't hold all of it with just one hand. "I'm the only woman you need."

"That's not true!" Dora exclaimed as she tried to push Desiree away. "My breasts may be small, but I know how to please our King!"

"With these sorry excuses for breasts?" Desiree said as she suddenly grabbed Dora's breasts and started squeezing them.

"Ah! L-let go!" Dora exclaimed as she resists the urge to moan. "O-only King-nh-Death can t-t-touch my-ah-breasts!"

Dora gave a loud, surprised moan as Desiree suddenly pinched her nipples. She demanded Desiree to stop, but that just made the genie pinch harder and started twisting her nipples, causing the princess to scream.

"_I am loving this action," _Skull said, recording the action between the two Ghost girls. He may be a robot, but he was still a pervert.

"That's enough," Death suddenly said. Desiree looked at her master, who was looking serious. With a pout, she released the princess' nipples. Dora suddenly fell on all fours, breathing heavily, even though she didn't need oxygen, her face blushing as a bit of drool spilled from her mouth.

She looked up and her eyes widened in surprised when she saw that in front of her was Death's cock, which was twitching and throbbing.

"You made me all excited, so you better take care of it," Death said, gesturing at his boner. Desiree suddenly crawled next to Dora, both girls having big smiles on their lusty expressions. "But first," his hand started going toward Skull.

"_Hey! No, I wanna watch this!" _Skull exclaimed before he was shut down. Death then turned to the two girls, who were eagerly waiting.

"Go and enjoy," he said as he rested his head behind his arms, waiting for them.

"Yes, Milord/Master," the girls said before they started licking and kissing his cock. The two Ghost girls licked the base before going to the tip, sucking on the big head. Death grunted as the two girls sucked harder, trying to get the cock for themselves.

Suddenly, Desiree moved her head forward and engulfed the entire cock. She ignored Dora's indignant yelp as she bobbed her head up and down the cock. She had a lot of practice when she was alive, so it wasn't hard to give her master a deep throat.

Dora glared at the genie before she focused on her King's balls. She caressed the left side while sucking on the right side. She was going to please her king in any way she can.

Death grunted as he grabbed Desiree's head and pushed further. It was a good thing she didn't need air, or she would have suffocated. Desiree sucked harder as she took the cock deeper in her mouth.

"I'm…almost there!" Death grunted after half an hour. Desiree and Dora heard that and increased the pace of her actions. Desiree released his cock with a loud pop before licking his cock. Dora stopped sucking on his balls and joined Desiree, licking from top to bottom, while caressing his balls. She suddenly felt them tighten, knowing he was about to ejaculate.

"I'm cumming!" Death grunted before he released a large load of white semen. Desiree and Dora had their mouths open with their tongues out. They moaned as the white, hot semen hit their faces and entered their mouths. They two savored the tasted before swallowing. They started scooping the remaining semen all over the faces, using their tongues and fingers.

Death then stood up, his cock still hard. He grabbed Dora and pushed her over Desiree. The two girls moaned as their clits and nipples suddenly touched, sending a jolt across their spines. Death then tapped the floor with his foot, and the two girls were suddenly on a stone table.

Death kneeled down and stared at the two Ghost girls' glistening pussy. They may be just forms of Ectoplasm, but they can still feel pleasure. He suddenly spread their pussy lips, removed the bandages covering his face and gave them a huge licking. The girls moaned from the sudden attack. Death licked and fingered their pussies, occasionally pinching their clitoris.

"Agh! Yes!" Desiree exclaimed as she hugged Dora.

"Keep licking me, my King!" Dora exclaimed, moving her hips around.

When they were wet enough, Death stopped and stood up. The two girls were panting, their pussies glistening with green, transparent liquid that poured like a stream.

He grabbed his dick and lined it to their pussies. Before the girls could react, Death plunged his duck between their pussies, rubbing their clits. They moaned as he moved back and forth. He suddenly penetrated Dora, who gave a loud moan.

"Yes! Ah!" Dora moaned as she felt Death's dick hit her womb with one go. "Please fuck me! Fuck this slutty princess!"

A few thrusts later, he suddenly switched and penetrated Desiree, who bucked her hips upwards in surprise.

"Ah, Master!" she moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of being plowed by him. "Please fill my pussy to the brim! Keep fucking me!"

After a few thrusts, he switched again to Dora. Then back to Desiree. He kept changing after a few thrusts, mixing their loves juices. The two girls held on to each other as tight as they could, moaning and squealing in pleasure. Dora looked down on Desiree, who's breasts were swaying. She always felt jealous when she saw a pair bigger than her.

Suddenly, she latched on her right breast while groping the other one. Desiree moaned as she felt the princess nibble on her nipple while twisting the other one. Desiree retaliated by grabbing her ass cheeks, squeezing them. Dora moaned through Desiree's breasts, moving her hips as the genie roughly groped her ass.

The intense pleasure of Death's dick and their attacking each other was too much for them as they reached their climax.

"Master!" Desiree panted, her face having a shameful expression on it.

"We're!" Dora gasped, her expression the same as Desiree.

"CUMMING!"

As Death pulled out, their pussies squirted, covering his groan and thighs. He ejaculated as well, covering their pussies with his hot semen.

Dora fell on Desiree, her face close to the genie. The two looked at each other before they suddenly kissed, they burning with passion.

Their positions suddenly changed, with the two girls on all fours, pointing their asses to Death, whose boner was still hard.

He suddenly pushed his fingers in both their pussies, causing them to moan loudly. He then leaned between them until his face was near them. The two girls turned to face him and they started a three-way kiss.

"It's gonna be a long time before I'm satisfied," he said with a rare smirk as he went back to their pussies. The two Ghost girls were looking at him with an eager glint in their eyes, waving their hips, wanting his attention.

Death suddenly put his dick in Desiree while he fingered Dora.

He wasn't going to stop until he was finish.

**Lemon done. Come on out, it's safe now!**

_Titan's Tower…_

It's been five days. Five days since the bitter truth finally bit the Titans in the back. Raven was lying on her bed, her cloak rumpled on the ground, staring at the ceiling with dull eyes. She hasn't left her room for five whole days.

She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to get up and move. She hasn't eaten, slept, drank or bathe in five days. Even her emotions were dead at the moment, except for one.

Guilt.

In her mind, it was her fault why Danny suffered. She was the one who helped Malchior. She was the one who tricked Danny into the trap. She was the one who knocked Danny out. She was the one who trusted Malchior more than Danny.

Ever since they saw the videos on what the GIW did to Danny, she couldn't calm her mind down. Her guilt was like a torrent in her head, only making her see the bad things, the hurtful words she said to Danny when the last time they talked, tricking him to the GIW, freeing Malchior and almost got her friends killed.

But what really haunted her the most was the look Danny gave her when she attacked him from behind. The look in his eyes before he blacked out, the hurt, anger and betrayal in them, it frightened her. She has never seen his eyes look like that before.

Her attention then turned to the crystal necklace on her neck. When she received this from Starfire, she heard about Danny's feeling for her, which made her feel even guiltier than the rest of her team. Even when the entire team was against him, he still had feelings for her. And she used it to her advantage, without her knowing.

She felt dirty when she thinks about it. She used his feelings and manipulated him, just like how Malchior did to her. Maybe she wasn't so different from the warlock after all.

"Danny…" she whispered as she covered her eyes with her arms, tears falling from her eyes.

She suddenly turned her attention to the door, a habit she developed. She stared at the door, waiting for something she knew wouldn't happen. Just as she was about to look away, there was a knock. Her eyes widened as she stared at the door.

"Raven? Are you okay?" she heard Beastboy's voice.

Disappointment filled her before she slumped back to her bad. It was stupid, but she had hope that everything that happened was a bad dream. She didn't bother answering Beastboy, who kept knocking. Finally, she heard footsteps moving away from her door, leaving her alone.

Ever since that Skulker incident, Danny would knock on her door, asking her out to a date. The first time he asked, she was surprised and was a bit happy. But she controlled herself and said no. It's not that she didn't like him, in fact, she liked him out all the Titans and considered him her best friend.

It was that reason she couldn't accept. What if something bad happened that would ruin their relationship. She didn't want to lose that friendship. Besides, if she was on a date, she would lose her concentration and cause trouble because of her emotions.

Danny, being the stubborn guy that he was, kept asking her out, always knocking on her day after day. She began to feel annoyed by that and started distancing herself. And then she met Malchior. He made her feel special, made her feel that she wasn't alone, like he was there to help her.

She lost something important since then, something she was trying to protect. Something she destroyed in her anger. Her friendship with Danny.

And now, here she was, too numb to move, part of a failing team which lost two of its members. Every day, her mind would wander to the first time Danny asked her out. She wished she could go back to that exact moment to change her answer. To say yes and maybe form a bond deeper than she could ever thought.

She grasped the crystal raven and held in tightly. She had no right to wear it, but she didn't want to lose it, since it was the only thing she had to remember Danny.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Robin was in his room, researching. He didn't have time to feel guilty. Starfire left the team and they were quickly falling apart. He needed to be strong. Besides, he finally had a solid lead. If he finds Slade, then there's a big chance Danny would be with him.

If there was a shot of redemption, then it would be saving Danny from Slade. He knows that, without a doubt, Slade would use that broken Phantom and turn him into his so called legacy.

He didn't realize that he was already too late.

Underneath Titan's Tower, Terra, who had an emotionless expression, was creating a secret entrance and planting explosives below the Tower's structures.

"This is for my Master," she said in anger. Once she has received the signal, then she will give these Titans hell.

_Unknown…_

Ravager was calmly walking through the cold cave, leaving behind some beaten grunts on the ground. She heard of the League of Shadows, but she was trained by her father, who was like the League of Shadows personated, before his retirement.

Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of her, wearing a black, skin-tight suit. She was beautiful, with long, brown hair, full lips, cold green eyes and a body that would make her the envy of all women.

"Who are you, child?" she asked, pointing a gun at her.

"I'm here to see Ra's al Ghul," Ravager said with a smirked. "My boss has a proposition for him."

Talia looked at the young girl, who seems to be skilled enough to get this far in their hideout without getting scratched. After looking at her, she suddenly put her gun away and gestured at the girl to follow her.

As they walked, Ravager looked at Talia and grudgingly admit that she was sexier than her. She looked at her own body, which wasn't bad. But she looked like a child compared to Talia.

She hoped that Death doesn't meet her. If he did, she knew he and her would end up in bed together. She was even feeling that Death was sleeping with other women recently, making her feel jealous.

Once they left the dark and cold cave, there was a bright light that would have blinded her if it wasn't for her mask. She saw a large dojo-looking building and a large staircase leading to the doors. In front of the building, hundreds of assassins were training and practicing forms. Ravager looked around the place, knowing where their artilleries were in case of a sudden enemy attack.

From the balcony of the building, she saw an old man wearing green robes, looking at the people training. His hair was black that was almost gray, balding at the center and a black moustache that reached his cheeks. He had piercing green eyes that looked at her.

She smirked before following Talia to meet a potential ally, someone who was worthy to join the New Era.

_Rocky Mountains…_

"Let me go!" a girl about seventeen years old exclaimed as she struggled against her shackles. She has snowy white hair that was tied to a pony tail, neon green eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a black and white hazmat suit that showing off her navel. On her chest was a ghostly DP symbol. She had white boots and a pair of gloves, the right white while the left was black. "Release me, Fruitloop!"

"And why should I?" a voice said as someone walked in front of her. She glared at the Ghost in front of her. He had blue skin, red eyes, horn-style black hair, fangs, a goatee and was dressed like a vampire. Vlad sneered at his failed clone. "Since you are my ticket to finding Daniel."

"What?" Dani said with wide eyes before she glared at him. "Danny's dead! Are you making fun of me, you bastard!?"

"Child, you only believe what the heroes know," Vlad said to the former Teen Titan. "Daniel is still alive. And rumors say that he is among the villains now."

"What?" Dani said with a shock expression. Her cousin, a villain? That was like saying Vlad would be a kind, caring, charitable guy who would finally get a girlfriend. It was absurd. "That's impossible! Danny would never become a villain!"

"A lot can change when someone is in the GIW, little girl," Vlad said with a sneer. "There's a reason why Ghosts avoid being captured by the government, their own personal hell! And now, Daniel has returned from that hell, a changed man. A man who is now worthy of being my successor. That's why I need you."

As he said that, he was standing next to a wall, which had some tools on it, tools for torture. Dani's eyes widened as he picked up a whip from the wall.

"But before I show him the bait, I should discipline you for being a bad daughter," he said with a wicked smirk.

Dani struggled harder as Vlad stood in front of her, raising his whip. He raised the whip before he released a loud crack.

In the Rocky Mountains, no one was there to hear the screams of Dani Phantom, except for the animals.

**And there you go. I started of my year with a bang! Death is having fun, the Titans are falling apart, Terra is getting ready to show her true colors, Ravager is meeting some new potential allies, Red X is raiding a dead guy's school and Vlad is being a dick. What a way to start the year. Hope you have your New Year's Resolution. Being the villain-themed author that I am, my resolution is to come up with more villainous or anti-heroic stories for the future! **

**Well, while you think about your resolutions, that we can't really follow, time to see some reviews.**

**PhantomDragon99- I'm so scared that I'm yawning in fear. Hehehehee!**

**Draph91- Yeah, that could work. **

**Wingd knight- Yeah, I will break Superman's heart before he'll die! Hahahaa! Also, the tome actually has a deeper secret than that. It's a surprise.**

**Karlos1234ify- January 1, 2016. True to those words. I mean, look at all those the history books, name one guy who was hero live long enough to be pictured as the villain. There's a lot of them.**

**JP-Ryder- Nice. Milfs are damn hot. Thanks for the suggestions. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**scheffelman- Yup. Some will get beheaded, some will fight to the death, some will be a dumbass idiot that will charge headfirst feeling all cocky and such.**

**Darklight-Dragon21- Well, we've seen what Raven and Robin are doing. Is that good enough?**

**DarkbladerX666- Yeah, like I mentioned in the edit note, I forgot to add her. She's in the harem.**

**PhantomWrath- Who knows what will happen in the night Terra will betray them. I'm actually looking forward to it. **

**xflasher- She's already part of Death's team. Remember when they had a traitor and it was Red Arrow, well I'm changing that. Hehehee.**

**Blazingkill- Yup.**

**UnsanMusho- Yup. Love Death Battle, that what I watch to get ideas for fight scenes. Yeah, Superman is the most OP guy in all of fiction, with only a few weaknesses to exploit. I do like Batman, but since I'm a bad guy, I still need to kill him. Aquaman…he could pledge his allegiance to Death…I could do that. As for Raven…still working on that. **

**Richard1081- Yeah, some of the Ghosts will improve. And I will add these women to the harem.**

**Mickol93- It's going to be a long time before Starfire will meet Death/Danny. She's still deciding whether to be a hero or find him.**

**Bob- Updated done. **

**Akuma-Heika- Already in it.**

**jim89- I would, but I'm a pervert who is practicing writing one guy with a big harem. Even my brother, TWT, has two harem stories, though not as large as mine. Besides, King Solomon had about 700 wives and 300 concubines, so I don't see why Death can't have at least twenty? Hehehee, I read too much harem manga. Yeah, Fright Knight does give a final boss vibe, with his intimidating armor and such. Also, Robin was kind of a dick during the earlier episodes, and his TGO version was not helping him. As for Wonder Woman, I am working on that. For the professor, well he feared something he didn't understand, which created a monster. It's like what Ultron said, "Men of peace creates engines of war…" It's natural for people to create the thing they fear. As for Death's philosophy, that whole killing if compromised thing was actually a lie. He only kills the bad ones, no matter what age or gender they are. How he knows if they deserve to die? That's a secret. Also, the one solution to one thing…his mind is faster than a supercomputer, so he knows what to do, so he found a solution to fix everything. But he does have a limit. He's still human, even with his godlike abilities.**

**SPARTAN-626- Yeah, Fright Knight finally found a master he won't betray. And yeah, Starfire has some friends outside the Teen Titans, with how her personality was before. Also, as much as I love your enthusiasm to the harem, I'm not gonna add every woman in the world. I don't even know all the DC girls. I'm just gonna add the ones I know, which are already a lot.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, which had a threesome in it. Hehehee.**

**SuperiorBatman1- Yeah, Fright Knight, and now some of the Ghosts, are now under his command. Starfire will have a flashback, since it seems that everyone wants to see flashbacks. As for when the Titans got betray, that'll come soon.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom- Because deep down, we are all people who actually wants the heroes to fail against awesome villains.**

**marshman101- Danny does, but I don't know about Death.**

**R-king 93- Why thank you.**

**TheWiseGamer- Slade is gonna watch his greatest apprentice rise to become a king. What else does a teacher want to see?**

**Itharax- Hope you love this one, too!**

**Jacob Deitz- I've seen the movie, but how is it going to give me an idea on how to add Wonder Woman to the harem?**

**Guest- Good. I want people to be filled with it. Hahahaa! What will ever happen if Starfire saw her first love so different than before.**

**Leaf Ranger- Yeah, sorry about that misunderstanding. As for those girls, that man is coming soon. Hahahaa!**

**Dr. wish- I only know two of these girls.**

**Silver crow- Yeah, looking forward to his 'Rage' mode, it's gonna come in handy when he fights Superman and Darkseid. Yeah, he's gonna be a villain, but he's like Dr. Doom, who wants to rule the world to save it. Also, I know Bekka, that woman who seems to have the hots for tragic people…Death's perfect for that. Also, Violet is from the Incredibles…he's talking about a different Elastic girl, the one from the Doom Patrol, not the mom in Incredibles. And Tula is another one I know…I'll try if I can find a way to add her.**

**GirlFish- Yeah, he snapped bad. He was tortured and mocked by the GIW, under appreciated by the ungrateful civilians, got his heart broken. I mean, there is so much a guy can take. There are still some GIW out there, they're just hiding. But it won't be long until they get what they deserve. Nope, the Far Frozen are part of the army. I don't know what Raven's Demon Sire is. Can you explain in the review? Joker and Batman will appear, well, Joker will in the next chapter. Dash and Paulina will be shown again in the next chapter. I don't really know what to do with the Green Lantern Corps. If they get in his way, he would just fight them. Vlad already appeared, being a jerk who takes pleasure hurting others. Poison Ivy and Undergrowth, now that's scary. Box Ghost is…going to be a messenger? He looks like a mailman.**

**Darkverger1- Hope this chapter was good enough for ya! It has some drama and some hot action. Next there will be some fighting action, with some hot in it.**

**ScarecrowReaper- Yeah, she will be punished, maybe some spanking and humiliation. It would be interesting if she finally releases the demon within her. As for the betrayal, there's a foreshadowing on what will happen to them. **

**gavin. dugger. 5- First, it's TBT. Second, Death is gonna have a lot of fun, in fact he just did.**

**DuskReaper- Yes, there will be Lemon when Raven joins. **

**superfanman217- You're gonna love it even more!**

**And there you go! New chapter for a new year! Better follow your resolutions…for a few days at least. As for me, I'm gonna make my resolution come true! I will think of new bad guy stories! So eat, drink and laugh, for the new year is here! Smell ya later! And have a Happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back bitches! Let's get the party started for your favorite badass Death story! This chapter, people are gonna die. Remember, he is mercenary trying to make the world a better place, so he's kinda like an anti-hero. And the first city he's gonna invade is…Metropolis and then Gotham! But first, a message to the inhabitants of Earth.**

**So sit back and read!**

**Also, be warn, there's gonna be some very gruesome gore here. Like really gruesome. So gruesome I had some trouble writing it. **

Chapter 9: Message of the Coming Era

"It's amusing how people changed so quickly," Death commented as he stared at the two people he broke. Dash and Paulina, the greatest examples of the worst in people. So it was no surprised that he felt sick satisfaction of seeing what they looked like now.

Paulina was on the ground, fingering herself to satisfy her unstable libido, while Dash was on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp. His soldiers found them still outside in the Fenton's Lab and thought it was amusing to play with them. Paulina, who was already broken, screamed in pleasure as they screw with her and they took turns beating Dash up.

Death didn't mind. They deserve it. They tormented Danny, his friends and other kids who they thought were losers, well now the tables have turned.

"Take the girl and use her as a reward for the others," Death ordered, causing the Ghosts to nod and grin. "As for Dash, leave him to me, I have something special planned for him."

They nodded and grabbed Paulina, who didn't fight back. Death watched them go before he looked at Dash. The bully looked at him with a frightened expression, but like all the people he hurt, he won't give any pity.

"You'd be the message of the coming age," Death said as he grabbed Dash by the head and dragged him to their lab. "Prepare him with the others! It's time to announce ourselves!"

_Watchtower…_

The Justice League Unlimited, the protectors of Earth and Heroes of Humanity. Every hero who caught their attention was welcomed into their ranks. Their numbers have grown that they were confident that they could take on anything that would threaten their home.

Yet one man was worried. He was staring at the empty void of space with blank eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice said behind him. He looked and saw Superman walking towards him. "You seem quieter than usual, Bruce."

"Just a bad feeling," Batman replied, still looking at the space.

"I know what you mean," Superman said, standing next to Batman. "I've been getting a weird feeling these past days, a strange feeling in my gut."

"The calm before the storm," Batman said with a scowl. "We need to be prepared."

"That's why we formed the League," Superman said. "To stop villains and protect the people of Earth."

Batman nodded as he looked at space. Despite the Kryptonian's reassurance, he felt that the greatest threat to Earth would be too much for them to handle. But they already faced greater challenges, so they will face this one head on.

Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared in front of them, surprising them. Unknown to them, screens started appearing all over the Watchtower, surprising the heroes and maintenance officer.

From the screen, a mysterious person appeared, his face wrapped in bandages and has long, white hair. They could see a green eye staring at them.

_Earlier…_

Starfire was sitting on the corner, watching the Young Justice train. They were an interesting bunch and were more organized than the Titans, then again they worked directly to the JLU, so that was probably the reason why.

Amongst their ranks were the second Aqualad, a dark-skinned youth with blond hair and blue eyes dressed in a red shirt and black pants, his 'water bearers' strapped on his back. Then there was the second Robin, who was dressed in red and black, just like the first Robin, except he was more ruthless. Then there was Kid Flash, an orange-haired speedster dressed in yellow, and kept asking her out no matter how many times she said no, which was starting to annoy her. Then there was Superboy, the clone of Superman, dressed in a black shirt, jeans, black gloves and boots, and on the shirt was the Superman symbol. Artemis, the archer of the team, was dressed in green, has green eyes and blond hair tied to a ponytail. And then Miss Martian, her fellow alien.

There were other heroes, but they were either on a mission or doing their own personal stuff.

They were running an obstacle course, with Red Tornado watching their time. Black Canary was there too, giving them tips to improve themselves.

"Are you sure you don't want to join?" Black Canary asked to Starfire, looking at her. She remembered meeting the Tamaranean once and was shocked to see how the joyful and spirited girl changed.

"No thank you," Starfire replied dully, not taking her eyes off the obstacle course.

From the time she stayed in the Cave, she decided on not becoming a hero anymore. She decided to focus all of her time finding Danny, not help people she didn't even know. Besides, being a hero was endless. Even if they do stop the bad guy, more will show up. And the ones they did stop would show up again, and again, and again, and again.

Why did she become a hero in the first place? Was it because the people who helped her were heroes? Or was it to make a difference in this world? Or was it to forget the pain she endured in her home planet by focusing on others?

She sighed as she shook her head. The past doesn't matter to her anymore. What matters now is to find Danny and to finally be with him.

"Look, she totally digs me," Kid Flash said to Aqualad, looking at Starfire.

Aqualad decided not to answer as he focused on the course. He too was shocked by the change what happened to the Tamaranean. But then again, she was close to Phantom before his disappearance. If anything happened to his friends back in Atlantis, he would become a changed man as well.

Suddenly, a large, holographic screen appeared in front of them, surprising everyone in the room. Starfire gasped when a familiar face appeared on the screen.

_"Greetings," _Death greeted. _"I am Death, the future ruler of your world."_

All across the world, on every screen on every device, the face of Death appeared, surprising everyone. Death was standing on top of FentonWorks, looking at the camera his Ghosts were preparing. Using all the teach he could scavenge and the ones he already possessed, he managed to hack into every communication device in the world, even televisions.

"You may be wondering why I said that," Death said as he paced in front of the camera. "It's because I will become the future ruler of your world, and not of arrogance, but because of necessity. For too long, crime and corruption has gone rampant with no stop. Sure, the heroes try to save the day, but they only make things worse."

He snapped his fingers and the camera moved a few steps back. Behind him were seven people behind him were hanging on poles, naked like the day they were born. From left to right were three young children, Dash, a blond woman, a man wearing glasses and an older man.

"These people have one thing in common, they were saved by the Justice League, and yet they did crimes so serious that they didn't deserve to be rescued," he said as he walked in front of them. "These three children mercilessly bullied a child, and then they raped his mother, sister and killed his father, making him watch it."

He looked at the crying children with distaste. Without warning, he viciously punched them on the faces.

"We'be sovvy," they cried as teeth feel off and blood spilled from their noses. Death then walked towards Dash, who coward when he stared at him.

"This one here bullied many kids, causing them to commit suicide, and then he forced many women to become whores," he said before he gave vicious punch that popped his eye out. Dash just whimpered in pain before Death walked towards the woman.

"This one tricked many men, taking all their money and belongings, causing divorces before killing the men for her own selfish wishes and selling the children to prostitution," he slapped her so hard that her jaw broke, causing a few teeth to fly off her mouth. He then walked to the guy with glasses.

"This one is a child beater, beating his six-year-old son with pleasure and sold his wife and daughter to strangers for beer money," he struck the collarbone of the man, hearing a satisfying crunch.

"And let's not forget about this old man," Death turned to the last man, who was struggling desperately. "He took advantage of his son's death and raped his daughter-in-law, granddaughter and took everything they had. And then he kept the two locked up as 'entertainment'."

He elbowed the old man's abdomen so hard that he puked out blood. All of the people started crying and apologizing pathetically, saying they won't do it again. But he ignored them. They deserve this for ruining other people's lives.

He looked at the camera before raising his hands, like a messenger announcing important news.

"Am I the bad guy for killing these scums of the Earth!? Or are the heroes you rely on your whole life just incompetent on protecting you!?" Death asked and everyone watching held their breath from the question. "We rely on heroes, but what good does that do!? They let the people who hurt us get away, so they can hurt others again, and again, and again, and again! You know what heroes are good for? Causing trouble! Heroes attract death, chaos and despair, and they don't care what happens to you! But I do!"

The Ghosts were shock by the emotion Death was showing. He was the image of cold calmness. Him shouting out in rage was probably the emotions that driven him to become the man he is today. They were seeing the real Death.

"Once I rule, I will rid the world of heroes, villains and scum!" he shouted before turning to the prosecuted. "And I'll start with these."

He snapped his robotic fingers. Without warning, the people started exploding, showering the place with blood. What's worse was that the people were still alive, so they can still feel the pain of being blown up.

He looked back to the camera, not minding the blood covering him. His lone eye was so piercing that the people watching feel embarrassed, like he could see them bare, through their very core.

"Be prepared, for the coming era," he said before the screen turned blank.

All over the world, everyone was silent from the event they witnessed. It was hard to process what they just watched, especially the brutality of it. Some felt sick and hated this new 'villain' while those who bullied and steal from others were afraid. And there were those who were filled with satisfaction, the ones who were fed up with everything bad happening to them, all because the heroes they trusted couldn't do what was necessary.

They lived in fear, knowing that maniacs were out there, waiting to kill them, hurt them, humiliate them, etc. But the idea of living in a world without heroes and villains, a world free of fear and destruction, was enticing to them.

The heroes, on the other hand, were not happy.

"That monster!" Black Canary exclaimed in anger. She and the rest of the heroes were shock from what they just watched.

"You say you've met this Death before?" Aqualad asked, looking at Starfire, who remained silent.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "The Titans have clashed with Death before, and lose pathetically. He is strong, too strong for us."

_"Recognize; Kid Flash. B-03."_

They all jumped when they heard the Zeta Tube activate. Realizing that Kid Flash left to go after Death, everyone rushed to the Zeta Tube, Starfire included. The reason is because she felt like Death had a connection to Danny. She could feel it in her heart that Death was her ticket in finding Danny.

_Amity Park…_

"Please…kill me…"

"I wab my mobby!"

"Help…me…please…"

Death looked at the people he punished and didn't felt any remorse. Once he finds Vlad, he'll finally have the missing piece to complete his plans and change the world. No one would have to suffer like Phantom did. But he knew the heroes would try and stop him, so he needed an army to fight them, until he found the missing piece.

"Let's go," he said to the Ghosts, where Wulf opened a portal open. Just as he was about to take a step, he felt someone next to him. Before he could react, he was punched on the face, sending him flying. Soon, he was tossed around like a plastic bag in the wind.

Using his mechanical eye behind his bandages, he saw the Kid Flash, who was smirking at him as he ran so fast that everything around him was slow. He was confident that he could take on this Death guy easy.

_"This guy's not so tough," _he thought as he punched Death in the gut.

Death let himself get punch around like a ragdoll, waiting for a chance to strike. When his robotic eye finally managed to predict Kid Flash's next location, he calmly pulled his sword out. When he was close enough, he swung.

Kid Flash grinned as he was about to punch Death again when he heard a _'slikt!' _sound. He suddenly tripped, skidding on the ground before he hit his head on the edge.

"Ow," he said as he rubbed his head. He looked back and saw a pool of blood. Following the blood, his eyes widened when he realized he was missing his right leg. He looked around and saw his severed leg cut in three parts. "AAAAGH!"

He held his bleeding stump as Death walked towards his severed leg. He looked at the leg before at the screaming teen hero. Unless they can reattach severed limbs as good as new, Kid Flash can never run again.

"You bastard!" Kid Flash exclaimed in anger and pain, glaring at Death.

"Me? You were the one that attacked me," Death said in an uncaring tone. "Let this be a warning, speedster. And I won't be gentle next time."

He started walking back to the portal before he swung his sword, cutting an arrow in half. Death looked and saw the Young Justice team, and Starfire, which surprised him a bit. There was also Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"Kid Flash!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she rushed to the fallen Speedster. Everyone was shocked when they saw his severed, mutilated leg on the ground. They all glared at Death, who looked at them with a bored expression.

"And what does the JLU's lapdogs doing here?" he asked.

Growling, Superboy rushed towards Death, ignoring the shouts of his team. He raised a fist and roared as he threw a punch. He heard and felt something connect, but what he saw didn't make sense, Death blocked his punch with two fingers. There he was, standing with a bored expression, stopping a punch that could break steel with two fingers effortlessly.

"I know you agree with me," he said, causing Superboy to look at him. "You know that I'm right. That the only way to end all crime, to end all pain, is for me to rule the world."

"How can you do that?" Superboy exclaimed as he struggled to move his fist forward.

"Because I can," Death said as he took Superboy's hand and threw him back. Aqualad caught him and skidded on the ground before he stopped near the edge of the building. "Fight or not, the world will change. And for the better."

He raised Skull, who turned into a giant blaster. Before they could react, there was a strong flash that blinded everyone. With them now distracted, he walked towards Wulf, who kept waiting for him. The two entered the portal just as the heroes got their sight back. Starfire, seeing that the portal was closing, quickly flew towards it.

"Starfire, no!" Black Canary shouted as she watched the Tamaranean disappear through the portal. She jumped towards it, but just before her fingers could graze it, it disappeared in front of her eyes.

She growled before she looked at one of the fallen heroes. Miss Martian was using her powers to gently carry Kid Flash as Robin II and Artemis picked up the remains of Kid Flash's leg, hoping it wasn't too late to save him. The others were helping the victims of Death, though they were doubtful that they could be save.

She really can't wait to tell Flash about this.

_Titan's Tower…_

Robin stared at the screen in shock. He knew Death was ruthless, but to think he would do this. It was beyond brutal. No one deserved that, not even criminals.

He started when he heard his communicator beeping. Grabbing it, he turned it on and saw that it was Aqualad with a grave look in his face.

"Aqualad? What's wrong?" Robin said. Aqualad rarely called, unless it was an emergency.

"Kid Flash is gravely injured," Aqualad replied, causing Robin to widen his eyes in shock. "He went to fight Death and was defeated. We need Raven's help!"

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Robin said before he ended the call. He quickly rushed to Raven's room to get her before it was too late for Kid Flash. He rushed towards her room, getting the attention of the others.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Cyborg asked as Robin pounded on the door.

"Raven, we need your help!" he exclaimed as he kept pounding on the door.

"…Go away…" an emotionless voice replied.

"Raven, please," Robin pleaded as he stopped pounding on the door. "Someone needs our help, and you're the only one who can help! Please, we need you."

There was a brief moment of silence before the door opened. Raven looked horrible, with bugs under her eyes, her skin a bit pale, and from the smell, she hasn't taken a bath. There was also the look in her eyes that frightened them.

"Let's just make this quick," she said in a dead tone as she walked out the room. Cyborg and Beastboy moved out of the way, afraid of her appearance.

"Wow," Beastboy whispered as Raven was out of earshot. "She's creepier than before."

"You really need to learn when to shut up," Cyborg whispered back before following her.

"You coming?" Robin asked to Terra.

"Someone needs to stay behind and watch over the city," Terra said. Robin nodded his head and followed the rest. Terra watched them go before walking to the opposite direction. "And besides, this city will belong to my master, once you guys are out of the way."

She walked back to prepare for her ambush. Just a few more tweaks, and the Titans will be no more.

_Death's Keep…_

"Hiya!" Death moved his head as he dodged a right from Starfire. The Tamaranean girl started attacking him as soon as they arrived at the keep. The rest of his men would have interfered, but he told them not to.

"I have to admit, that one almost grazed me," he said as he pushed Starfire back. "You seem to have improved the last time we met."

"Where is he?" Starfire demanded, glaring at Death.

"Where is who?" Death asked in a bored tone. Starfire growled before she charged, raising her fists. She threw punch after punch, but Death dodged them all. "You need to be specific on who you're talking about."

"Danny!" she exclaimed as she aimed a kick, which he ducked. "I know you know where he is!"

"And what would a traitor want with a dead man?" Death replied coldly.

"NO!" Starfire exclaimed. "HE IS NOT DEAD!"

She threw a punch towards his face, but Death raised his right arm and blocked it. The shockwave of the punch was so strong that the wall behind Death broke, and it was about twenty feet away. Starfire tried to push further, but Death wouldn't budge.

"He's dead," he said coldly. "All because of you Titans."

Starfire's eyes widened as her fist dropped and she fell on her knees, a look of despair on her face. Death looked at her with cold eyes.

"Phantom is dead because of you," he said to her as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I don't care about Phantom," Starfire said as she glared at Death. "I only care about Danny!"

His eye widened a little when he heard that name, giving Starfire a chance. Without warning, she raised her hand and fired at Death, hitting him on the face. She glared at his smoking face, watching some bandages and a black cloth fall on the ground. When the smoke cleared, her eyes widened when she saw Death's face.

"D-Danny?" she whispered in shock.

Without warning, Death appeared in front of her and struck her in the abdomen. She gasped before she lost consciousness. Death caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Danny…" he whispered as he looked at Starfire's face. "It's been a while since someone said that name."

"Do you want us to take her to the female slave, my king?" one of the guards asked, gesturing at Starfire.

"That won't be necessary," Death replied as he carried Starfire in his arms. "She'll be staying with me. I have some questions for her."

"Sir!" the Ghosts exclaimed as they saluted. He walked past the Ghosts and towards his chambers, where Desiree was waiting. She might be able to help him with his ideas to Starfire.

_Ra's al Ghul's Manor…_

"My, what a bloodthirsty man your leader is," Talia said to Ravager as they and Ra's al watched the bloody event that happened. She had to admit, she was a bit turn on when this Death person became so angry.

"He's not bloodthirsty," Ravager said, who was also turned on by Death's rage. "He's just doing what those heroes are supposed to do. Besides, from the crimes they did, they deserve even more than that."

"Hm…a man who's not afraid to do what is necessary," Ra's al said in an intrigued tone. "Though the execution was a bit flashy, he has the right ideas. Humankind has fallen so low that even children has become criminals. It needs a leader. And that leader needs an army."

'So, does that mean you accept his partnership?" Ravager asked as Ra's al looked at her. The man just raised a hand, which she shook.

"You've got yourself a deal, my dear guest," he said, causing Ravager to grin.

_Apokalips…_

In the pungent dungeons of Apokalips, Blackfire was chained on the ceiling, her clothes in tatters. She was a little bruised and beaten, but still breathing. She didn't know what happened, the one moment she was talking to the strongest tyrant in the universe, and then she found herself beaten on the ground.

She moved her head when she heard some footsteps and saw Darkseid's henchmen. A bear of a man with a black mane of hair, a goatee and brown fur covering his body, wearing green armor and black boots walked in, growling every now and again.

"Tell me, Tamaranean," it growled as it held Blackfire's face. "Why should my master spare you?"

"Because my master will kill him, you and everyone in this rock if he finds out I've been hurt," Blackfire replied in a confident tone.

"Ha, like a pathetic Earthling can ever harm the great Darkseid," the creature said in a cruel laugh.

"Why don't you go there then, if you're so confident," Blackfire taunted.

"Perhaps we will," the creature said before looking at Blackfire lecherously. "Maybe if you're nice, Darkseid would let you please his men."

"Hmph, my body is for my master only," Blackfire taunted with a sneer. "I bet you don't even know how to please."

The creature growled before exiting the cell. Blackfire sighed before looking at her chains. If she could only contact Death, then she could be out of this place.

Darkseid may be strong, but she knew Death was stronger. And Apokalips will crumble if he found her like this. And she can't wait to see it crumble.

**And then it was over. Hope you didn't mind the gruesome bloodshed that happened. I just thought that that was the perfect way to show how brutal Death is about his version of justice. He was tormented for so long while waiting for heroes to save him, but he was instead save by Slade. Seeing that the world's justice is so flawed, he decided to take things into his own hands. So he may let some villains live and join his side, since they might be doing those things for the greater good of mankind. **

**I usually do some review replies, but I feel lazy today. Also, my other me, TWT, made a poll to decide a story, and the winner was The Phantom of Remnant. So look forward to it. As for me, I'm gonna enjoy the last month of summer vacation.**

**Next chapter, seducing the enemy's cousin and the coming Apokalips. Also, Dani founded! Smell ya later!**


End file.
